Don't mind the host
by EmEx
Summary: A peculiar accident brings 003 and 009 closer. Way much closer than they ever wanted to be! OR One sphere to join them both, one sphere to catch them, one sphere to mix them both and into one body... bind them. Sorry, said wedding scene not coming soon.
1. the perfectly normal ambercolored sphere

A very... peculiar accident brings 003 and 009 closer. Way much closer than they ever wanted to be! Awkward situations ahead. :P  
  
Disclaimer: I bet you didn't know this but... Cyborg 009 does not belong to me. I repeat. Cyborg 009 does not belong to me. If I owned the anime, there would be more girls on the team, 001 would sleep much less, Dr. Gilmore would get a nose surgery (well... not really) and 003 and 009 would have at least some PG-13 to add to the story ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
**Don't mind the host. **  
By M-X

Chapter one: The perfectly normal amber colored sphere.

---------  
  
The heavy door cracked open and a good amount of dust particles filled the air. A thin ray of the afternoon light got inside the place, disturbing the immense darkness. Dr. Gilmore stepped inside, followed by 002, 003, 005 and 009.  
  
"Damn, it is really dark in here, I can't see anything!" complained 002.  
  
"003, could you help us?" Dr. Gilmore asked.  
  
"Sure," she said and started looking in the dark with her increased vision until she spotted what she was looking for, then she requested, "009, if you go right in front of us, about two meters to the right, you will find the power switch in the front wall. There is nothing on your way."  
  
009 nodded and accelerated to the far wall. Seconds latter, the lights were turned on and the team could appreciate the real size of the place. They were standing now in the middle of a warehouse, surrounded by probably thousands of boxes of all sizes.  
  
"Unbelievable! This is huge! And look at all the boxes that are in here, I wonder what sort of things does Black Ghost store in here."  
  
"You are right 005, Who knows what secrets are hidden in here, it was such a luck we found this place before Black Ghost could empty it," said Dr. Gilmore.  
  
They had located a warehouse in a solitary beach in a place called Quintana Roo, a state situated in the coasts of the Mexican caribe. In there Black Ghost kept many of his experiments. Not the ones that involved living creatures of course, but machines and apparatus that were to be perfectioned or destroyed, but mainly, misused against humanity.  
  
The warehouse was immense. It's ceiling as high as a 3 stories building, and so wide that they could not see the lateral walls, concealed behind an interminable number of boxes piled up one on top of the other.  
  
"And what are we going to do with all of this now, Dr. Gilmore?" asked 003, walking absently between the boxes, looking inside one or two that were open.  
  
"Destroy it all of course."  
  
"But Dr. Gilmore, don't you think we could use some of these things for our own benefit and attack Black Ghost with his own weapons?"  
  
"Perhaps 002, but it would not be wise. It'd be dangerous, we don't know what kind of things are in here, and frankly, we do not have the time to analyze each one of them, it will be better if we destroy it all."  
  
002 frowned, he really thought they were losing a great opportunity to get some kind of advantage over their enemy, but said nothing. He started to wander around the boxes too. 005 was curious as well and he got lost from sight behind a huge wooded box.  
  
Dr. Gilmore gave a sigh and said: "Ok ok, look around, I suppose a quick look will not do any damage, BUT DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! I warn you, we don't know what kind of dangers are in here."  
  
But his words were thrown at empty space, as all the cyborgs were already satisfying their curiosity.  
  
003 walked absently by the box-made corridors, when suddenly 009 jumped in front of her from behind a pile.  
  
"Booo!"  
  
"Aah!!"  
  
003 gave a little scream and fell backwards, landing on top of a box, which content rolled out at 003's feet.  
  
"Silly! You scared me!"  
  
"Hah! I got you! What happened 003. Couldn't you sense me?  
  
"Of course I sensed you, but I wasn't expecting you to jump out like that!"  
  
009 gave her a playful smile and she couldn't pretend to be mad at him, not when he gave her that smile. 009 pointed at 003's feet.  
  
"Hey what is that?"  
  
She looked down, it was a little amber colored sphere, the size of a fist. It looked as a perfectly normal amber colored sphere to her, nothing strange on it's smooth surface.  
  
"I don't know. It came out from that box you made me land on. Dr. Gilmore told us not to touch anything 009, well done."  
  
"Aw, come on 003, it is just a ball, and nothing happened when it fell, if it had been more dangerous it would have surely exploited with the impact."  
  
"We don't know that, it will be better if I return it back to its box." And with those words she bent down to pick the sphere up and held it in her hand.  
  
009 waited for her to put it back in the box so she could keep on telling him off, but it didn't happen. 003 just stood there, holding the sphere in her hand, her head lowered.  
  
"003?, what's wrong?. Come on, this isn't funny."  
  
There was not answer at all. 009 got closer to her and looked into her eyes, they were blank, as if she were hypnotized.  
  
"003. Can you hear me? Talk to me!"  
  
In that moment 009 did something he should never have done; he touched her shoulder.  
  
In that moment he felt as if a huge electric shock ran through his body, sending him waves of pain. He could hear himself screaming, he could hear 003's screams as well. Suddenly, images began to swirl in his mind, images he did not recognize, and then, it was over, he knew nothing more.  
  
002, 005 and Dr. Gilmore ran immediately to the source of the screams, and when they reached the place, they found 009 collapsed on top of 003. Smoke coming out of their bodies. Dr. Gilmore ran to them, checked on their vital signs and gave a relieved sigh.  
  
"What happened!? Who attacked them!" asked 002 frantically and started to look around, his gun out. 005 also went for his gun, but Dr. Gilmore stopped his hand.  
  
"No one attacked them, look."  
  
Dr. Gilmore pointed at the sphere next to the bodies, it was glowing, but the brightness was fading away. 002 took a step closer and bent down to pick it, but Dr. Gilmore stopped him.  
  
"Don't do that, we don't know what happened, but I bet that sphere had something to do with it, now pick it up with that empty box and bring it with you, but don't touch it for anything in the world. Now we have to get back to the Dolphin and take medical care of 003 and 009."  
  
With those words they left the warehouse, for the moment. 005 was carrying 003 and 009 while 002 carried the box with the mysterious sphere.

_To be continued..._  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will happen?  
What did that sphere do to our favorite couple and how will they react when they find out?   
How do cyborgs travel by plane? I mean. Don't their cyborg parts activate the metal detectors on the airports?   
Does Joe has problems while he eats with his back tooth? Is it like: bite -accelerate- bite -normal- bite -accelerate again- ?  
  
I'll update soon. Please review. Forgive me for any mistake. English is not my first language.


	2. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009… What? Seriously! For real! Why won't you believe me? :P

[ ] : 001 telepathic talking   
= : Thoughts

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter two: Lost.**

---------------------------  
  
004, 006, 007 and 008 were discussing over the remote when suddenly Dr. Gilmore burst the door open and they saw 005 entering with the limp forms of their team mates.  
  
"What's wrong! What happened to them! I thought you had gone just to a reconnaissance mission," asked a worried 006 as they all headed to the infirmary.  
  
"Yes we were, and we don't know what happened yet. Please 006, could you bring 001 from his nursery? I think we will need his abilities, and 002, lock that box away, we will analyze it latter, right now we need to know how 003 and 009 are."  
  
The cyborgs nodded and did as they were told. 004, 007 and 008 decided to wait outside, so they wouldn't get on the way. Meanwhile, 003 and 009 were already in two tables, 005 was putting wires and sensors on 003 while the Dr. did the same on 009.  
  
"Her vital signs are strong and steady Dr. Gilmore. It seems like she only passed out, but her mental waves seem a little weird to me."  
  
The Dr. nodded at the information 005 was giving him and then turned to 009; he was more concerned about him right now than about a little unusual activity in 003's brain.  
  
The signs of 009 were weak, and his mental waves were as plain as the Patagonia. Dr. Gilmore feared for the worst. Just in that moment 006 returned with 001, who strangely, was awake.  
  
[Dr. Gilmore, what is wrong?]  
  
"001, could you please check on 009's mind? I don't know what occurred to him but he and 003 suffered some kind of accident and now I can't get him to react."  
  
The psychic baby concentrated on 009 and finally got to a conclusion.  
  
[He is not there.]  
  
"What do you mean he is not there?" this was the question from 005.  
  
[I mean, he is not there, his body will be alright, though he will need medical aid to breath and feed, but his mind is empty, it is somewhere else, but I don't know where, it's like if it had been transplanted to another place.]  
  
"But where could it be? Where is 009's mind?" asked 006, when a female voice interrupted.  
  
"Here."  
  
They turned to the forgotten table of 003, she was sitting and taking off the wires in her head and chest.  
  
"003, you are awake, but what are you talking about?"  
  
"He is here... 009. He is in my head."

----------------------------------------


	3. And found

Disclaimer: You know it. I don't belong this anime. I wasn't even born when It was created!  
  
= : thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter three: And found.**

------------------------------------

003 P.O.V.  
  
_The sound of worried voices accompanied by several beeps woke me up. I had a terrible head ache and my body felt like if I had participated in the tour de France. I wish I could take a long hot bubble bath..._ = and watch the sports on tv all weekend with a good Sapporo beer.=  
  
_Now wait a minute.  
_  
_I didn't think that. Or did I?  
_  
=No you didn't. I did.=  
  
_Oh great great, mon Dieu, I am finally crazy, I hear voices in my head.  
_  
=No, well, yeah, but only mine, it's me, 009.=  
  
_Eh? What? How? I mean, what are you doing in my head!?_  
  
=I... I don't know... =  
  
_In that moment I heard the surprised voice of 006_, "but where could it be? Where is 009's mind?"  
  
_I sat up, feeling a little dizzy, and spoke, while I started to take off the monitoring wires_, "here."  
  
"003, you are awake, but what are you talking about?" asked Dr. Gilmore.  
  
=Come on! Tell them!=  
  
_I will! Stop shouting at my mind!  
_  
I answered them, "he is here... 009. He is in my head."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok. Next chapters will get interesting ;) Thanks for the reviews. And special thanks to GoldAngel2 who will be my beta reader now and will help me avoid, among other things, orthographic horrors ;). 


	4. It's a mental thing

Disclaimer: I don´t own them. Avex mode, TV Tokyo and Toei does. I am not making money out of this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter four: It's a mental thing.**

---------------------------------------

"So, you are telling us that 009 is in fact here with us? That he is listening to everything we say?"

It was hard for 002 to believe it, but he knew that 003 would never lie to them, as every one else knew as well. They were all gathered in the kitchen, discussing the weird, unusual _condition_ of their team-mates.

"Yes, he can hear, feel, taste, see and smell through my senses, it is like if he was in his body, but he doesn't have any will, I'm the one in control."

Her response left every one pondering. 001 then confirmed her words.

[It is true, some how, 009's psyche got into 003's body, and they share the same space for now. It is really amazing. It would be logical that they would have already lost their minds to this kind of invasion.]

007 stood next to 003 and tapped her temple a couple of times: "hey 009, are you in there? Hellooo!"

008 spoke, "well, it surely has something to do with that sphere, 003, can you tell us what happened?"

"I am not sure," she said, as she prevented 007 from tapping her head any further. "009 scared me and I fell on a box, that sphere came out of it and when I picked it up to put it back in its place, everything went blank. I don't remember anything but a harsh pain... wait, 009 says that I didn't move, and that when he touched me, some kind of energy spread between us, I think that caused this situation."

Dr. Gilmore scratched his nose. " Uhm... how interesting, that sphere must be some kind of mind transferer, but I doubt this was the use to which it was intended. I don't think it was designed to make two minds share one body."

005 asked, "what do you think it was for then, Dr.?"

"Just think about it my boy, you are dying, your body is useless, then you create, or get a clone, and you simply transfer your mind to a new, healthy body."

006 pondered, "if it is such an incredible device, then why is it stored away? Why didn't Black Ghost keep it?"

"Probably because it malfunctioned," answered 004, arms crossed over his chest.

"That is something we will have to find out, I will dedicate all my time to decipher the way that damned sphere works, in the mean while, 009's body will be at the infirmary, and he and 003 will have to share her body."

003 rose at these words. "What? Dr. Gilmore, there must be another solution, I mean, I can't have 009 in my mind all the time, he will drive me crazy!... wha--? What did you say--? Now it is my fault? But you were the one who scared me! Anyway I didn't tell you to touch me-- oh stop it!... You are impossible!"

Every one watched with amazement and some grade of amusement as 003 apparently argued with herself, turning her head one way to another. Dr. Gilmore coughed and 003 stopped, it seems that she hadn't realized what she was doing.

"Sorry child, but there is nothing I can do. You and 009 will have to get to an arrangement while I try to work all of this mess out. Now it will be better if we all go to bed, tomorrow things will look better, I'm sure."

003 rose from her chair and started arguing again, " no 009, I will certainly won't sleep in your room-- No, I just don't care that you can't sleep if not in your own mattress!"

002 snickered behind her; "So 009, if you can hear me, congratulations, you will finally get to sleep with a girl! Hah hah!"

"Oh shut up 002, believe me, we are not in the mood." With those words 003 walked to her room. 002 was surprised. Sweet 003 had never used that tone.

She wasn't in the mood then. That was for sure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next chapter coming soon.


	5. A private conversation

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't sue. We writers are just making justice to this fantastic anime by giving a tribute to it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter five: A private conversation.**

----------------------------------------------

003 opened her room and stepped in. She walked towards her bed and let herself fall on the mattress. She couldn't believe this situation! It was ridiculous!

=And you think I am enjoying it?=

"Uhm? Oh… sorry 009, It's just that I feel so… _weird_. What are we going to do now?"

=It is not like if we had a choice, we have to get to an agreement, we will try to cohabit the better we can until this gets solved.=

_Yeah right, it is so easy for you to tell that, after all, it is not your body the one that has been invaded_. 003 thought for herself and started pacing around the room.

= No, it is not easy for me, I don't enjoy not being able to do whatever I want, you know.=

"Ok ok, let's make our first deal, you won't look into my thoughts and I won't look into yours. How does it sound?"

=Ok.=

003 softened at last and felt guilty for reacting like that. She was usually much more comprehensive, but she was afraid that 009 could read into her most intimate thoughts. That would be not good. Not good _at all_. She decided to calm down.

"Well, you are right and… I am sorry for being like this, it's just that I'm tired and confused, but let's try and make this work, do you agree?"

= I agree, it will be not so bad after all 003, you'll see. Dr. Gilmore will find the solution=

"Yeah, well."

Unconsciously, she took off her scarf and started unbuttoning her uniform in front of her mirror, when an excited thought coming from 009's psyche crossed the recently accorded mental shields. She stopped her actions at once.

"Uhm, I think I'll better sleep dressed up tonight."

=But you are uncomfortable! it means that WE are uncomfortable!=

"Uhm... ok, but I will undress with my eyes closed."

=Sure, no problem.=

003 took off her clothes as she could and got her night clothes on, then headed to the bed and once more, let herself fall. She started to fall asleep, but...

=003, what does poisson mean?=

"It means fish, 009."

=What does nuage mean?=

"Cloud," she answered after a long yawn.

=And what does casquette mean?=

"...Cap..."

=What does--=

"Joe! Please, you will learn French another day, stop looking in my vocabulary, please, let's sleep now, we can talk all we want tomorrow."

= Sorry, I am not very tired, but I will keep it quiet, I promise.=

"Thanks."

=003?=

She moaned. "Uhm."

=Bonne nuit Francoise.=

She smiled at Joe speaking (thinking?) in French to her. Then realized that Joe had felt her smiling, and blushed, then blushed even more when she realized he was feeling her blush as well. 009 could not stop himself from laughing mentally. But he was sure his laugh stayed behind his mental barrier.

003 decided not to think anything else and just said: "Bonne nuit Joe." After a couple of minutes, (and even if 009 couldn't sleep if not in his own mattress) they were both asleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------

Once again, 1000 thanks to GoldAngel2, You are an excellent beta reader and a fantastic writer as well. I appreciate your help with all my heart ;)

Next chapter will come with an interesting twist ;)

Please, R&R.


	6. Switching control

Disclaimer: Not mine, just having fun.

=: Thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter six: Switching control**

---------------------------------

009 woke up, he had had the strangest dream of all. He had dreamed that he was in 003's body!

_How ridiculous!_

He yawned one last time and sat up in his bed, passing his fingers through his silky blonde hair.

_Oh no..._

009 looked down. If there was one thing he was sure of, is that he hadn't developed breasts in his teenage years. It was no dream! He put his (her?) head between 003's hands, and then he realized something else. He was in control of her body.

"003? Are you there?"

=... Yes. =

"What's going on? Why am I controlling the movements?"

=I… I don't know, probably 004 was right and that sphere malfunctioned, and now you are in possession of my body... just great. =

"I am sorry 003, I didn't mean it. I don't know what happened, maybe we will switch the control every time we go to sleep."

=Yeah, you are probably right. Quickly! Go back to sleep!=

"What? No way, I'm hungry."

= You mean, _I_ am hungry.=

"Eh... don't confuse me any further please, now, what about if we get ready to get down and have some food? We can work this out later.

=Alright…=

"Ok but… Uhm... eh... 003. _How_ do you get ready?"

=Well... you are certainly NOT taking a bath today.=

"I can live with that, but what about the clothes?"

003 gave a deep mental sigh. Finally she said: = Very well, my dresses, pants and skirts are in the closet, the shoes are in there too, the shirts and blouses are in the first two drawers to the right... and the... the... well, the u-under wear is in the third one. =

"Uhm... ok."

009 headed to the closet and got the dress and shoes that 003 indicated, putting them on the bed, next he moved to the third drawer and opened it; a colorful variety of lacy lingerie appeared in front of his/her eyes. He gulped and blushed.

"N-now what do I do?"

If she were able, 003 would have run out of that room by now, embarrassed to death, but she could not, she couldn't control her own body! And 009 was looking at her underwear! She could die of shame right there.

=Panties... get the white ones, and the bra next to them, the white one too. No, wait, that is a bad idea, better take the white top, you'd never be able to put a bra on.=

009 hesitated, but took the clothes and closed the drawer as if he had seen a beheaded man inside of it. Next he went to the bed and put the underwear next to the other clothes.

He gulped at the seemingly impossible task in front of him, but it had to be done, there was no choice on the matter.

"Right, let's finish with this 003. I will dress up as fast as I can, and I promise not to open my eyes, I mean, your eyes. Is that alright for you?"

=Yes. Thank you Joe, really.=

After some minutes of maneuvers and guesses of what part of the underwear was the front and which was the back, Joe opened the eyes and looked at Francoise at the mirror. He, or she.. or they (boy, was he confused!) was or were wearing a sleeveless white dress that reached a little lower down the knees, with a pair of white sandals. He felt totally uncomfortable with all the breeze passing through places he normally kept safe and sound with a good pair of jeans. Then he remembered those places were not with him any more and longed for his own body, but said nothing.

"Well, it is done, we are dressed up, now I'll comb the hair and we will be on our way."

=Right, but remember to start from the tips.=

--------------------------------------------------------

I had a lot fun with this chapter :P. I hope you did as well. Thanks a lot for the reviews and of course, thanks to GoldAngel2.


	7. Over Power

Disclaimer: This will shock you all but... I don't own Cyborg 009!

=: Thoughts

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter seven: Over power**

-----------------------------------

Everyone was already reunited in the kitchen enjoying their breakfast when 003 entered the room. It was hard not to notice how the graceful stroll, fitting of a ballerina, was gone and instead her body moved like... well, like a man's would.

"Good morning." 009 muttered and took his place, not the one where 003 normally sat. After that he took a hot cake and wolfed it whole. He hadn't eaten dinner last night, and 003's body was hungry beyond belief.

=Stop that Joe, I don't eat like that, You'll get me fat!= she complained.

009, too busy with his meal, didn't notice how the cyborgs stared amazed as he cleaned away the plate. Finally 006 decided to ask.

"009... is… is that you?"

They all were looking at him/her, waiting for an answer. 009 put down his fork and answered with a hand behind the head and a nervous grin, "Uh?... Yeah, I don't know how but now it is me who controls 003's body."

007 stood next to 003 and repeated his past joke. "Hey 003, are you in there? Hellooo!"

But 009 was not as patient as 003 and caught him by the wrist. In that moment he noticed the different level of force in a woman's body, but kept the thought for another occasion.

"Quit that already 007, This is no joke, we really switched control."

In that moment Dr. Gilmore entered the kitchen, his face revealing that he hadn't had any sleep at all. The old man went right to the coffee maker and served himself a hot cup. 008 spoke.

"Dr. Gilmore, 009 is now in control of 003's body."

"Really? Is that so? Let me see child." Dr. Gilmore went to 003/009, then checked on the pupils and asked her/him to stick out his/her tongue.

"How weird, that device is unstable indeed."

"Dr. Gilmore, how are you going with that sphere?" 004 asked

"I still don't know how it works exactly, but I am advancing, I am close to find out. I've discovered that it works using the electricity generated by the neurons and that way it--"

009 listened to Dr. Gilmore's explanation carefully, not wanting to miss a word. He listened so careful that suddenly he wasn't hearing only his words, but he could hear with all clarity the sound of his tongue hitting his teeth, his vocal cords opening and closing and the air traveling between them. He could hear his breathing, his heart, even the sound of his muscles in movement. Suddenly he heard every one's hearts and breaths, and the sound made by their cyborg parts, also their stomachs as they did their digestion, and the sea waves hitting the Dolphin.

He looked down and he saw the motors of the Dolphin below their feet, and then the ocean. He could see the bottom of it. Then he turned up and his sight showed him the jungle, and beyond it, the hidden ruins of some antique Mayan civilization, and far away some city, and the people in it. He felt strongly the presence of each one of the cyborgs and the doctor, and the marine creatures, and he sensed the birds, and the insects, and saw, and heard and sensed more. He couldn't handle it any more.

He clutched 003's head between the hands and fell to the floor screaming. "Ahh make it stop! I can't stand it!!"

002 ran to his aid. Holding 003's body as it twitched.

"003, I mean, 009, what's going on!"

"The noise, everything, I can't stand it! It is too much, my head is gonna blow! Make it stop!! Aah!"

In that moment, 001, who had been sleeping, levitated his basket and touched the front of 003, soothing the agitated mind of 009 and sending the body to unconsciousness.

"001, what was that about?" It was the question from 002.

[009 got access to the powers of 003, and he didn't know how to control them, he was overloaded and his mind couldn't handle it.]

"And why didn't 003 help him out?"

[She tried 008, she was trying to give him instructions, but the confusion was affecting her too, and anyway he wouldn't listen, his mind was blocked.]

"Well, it will be better if we take them to the infirmary, there they will rest. 002?."

002 nodded to the instructions of Dr. Gilmore and took the limp body containing his two teammates and carried it to the infirmary.

-------

=Joe... wake up. It's alright now, everything will be fine.=

009 heard a sweet and caring voice calling him, bringing him out of his slumber, it was like a caress directly to his mind. He didn't want to wake up. The beautiful voice might go away, but at last, he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Uh? What happened?"

=It was about time you woke up. =

That beautiful voice belonged to 003. He slapped himself mentally. Of course it did. Whom else could it be? But did he really think it was beautiful? He decided to forget the whole business for the time being.

"003? God... it was horrible, all the sounds, the feelings, the things I saw, they were driving me crazy! Is that the real reach of your powers?"

=Not really, I can go further, if it is necessary.=

"But, how can you tolerate it? Is this like this for you all the time?"

=Yeah, it is normal to me now though It was hard at the beginning, but I could master it after some practice and constant self awareness.=

009 kept silent for some seconds, then answered; "you never told us, or asked for help. I... I admire you."

=...Thanks. = 003 responded shyly.

009 looked to the next bed, his own body lay there in a coma. Wires came out of it, and a constant beep accompanied the sound of the artificial lung attached to the body. 009 stood up from the bed and walked towards it.

He touched his body. It was cold.

=It will be alright Joe, you'll be back. Dr. Gilmore will see up to it.=

Joe felt a profound feeling of gratitude towards the kind words of his mind-mate. He didn't know why, but he found comfort in her words; he believed them.

In that moment the door opened and 002 stepped in.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?"

"Fine... eh, 003 says thanks for asking".

"Yeah right, no problem... listen we are going back to the warehouse so we can..."

All the sudden 009 activated again the super senses of 003, panic rising up. 003 spoke in his mind.

=Calm down Joe, listen to me, relax, breathe slowly.=

"...Plant the bombs and make that damn thing blow, altogether with its contents, so..."

009 did as 003 told him, the sounds started to decrease.

=Fix your attention in one thing, concentrate, don't allow your mind to wander.=

"...I was sent to ask you if you wanted to come with us or...."

=Good that's good, now keep on breathing like that. Good good! you see?=

"...If you wanted to stay here and rest some more. Dr. Gilmore will stay in his lab with 001. Eh... 003, I mean, 009? Why are you sweating?"

009 looked back to the redheaded man and answered.

"Sorry, We'll stay, 003 has to teach me how to survive to her powers, I mean, how to manage them."

"All right then. We'll be gone for a couple of hours."

----------------------------------------------

Thanks so much for all your reviews.  
GoldAngel2, what would I do without you? Oh yeah, lot's of myztaques! heh heh.

Next chapter: Joe learns more about Francoise's powers, an he falls to the dark side :P


	8. The tainted sigh

Disclaimer: M-X plus Cyborg plus 009 plus no copyrights plus no profits/ lawyers = No sue  
  
= : Thoughts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter Eight: The tainted sight -or- Some fun with the X-ray vision**  
  
--------------------------------------

About four hours later, the cyborgs returned to the Dolphin.

"I can't believe we couldn't finish planting all the bombs." Complained 007 as he scratched his head.

"Yes, but we didn't count on finding that basement. It was almost as big as the warehouse itself. We'll finish tomorrow." 005 answered.

"It will be a nice explosion after we set all the bombs, but we will have to get away from here as fast as we can, before the news or authorities of this place come to find out what happened. It doesn't matter if it is a remote place."

004 said and then opened the kitchen door. Everyone was hungry.

They found 009/003 already eating the remains from breakfast, once again, in not a very ladylike way.

"Hey guys, Good you are back. Sorry we didn't wait for you but we couldn't have a good breakfast and we were really hungry."

"Ha! If you keep eating like that and make 003 fat, you will wish not to return to your body so she can't kill you."

Every one laughed at 002's joke and got inside. 006 immediately went to the fridge and started taking out the ingredients he would need to prepare the meal, followed closely by 009 eyes. Suddenly 009 burst into laughter.

"Hah hah hah HAH!"

"What's so funny?" the Chinese cook frowned.

"Your boxers! They have little flowers in them! Hah hah!!!" He said, clutching 003's stomach. 006 blushed like mad and tried to cover his mid section with a casserole.

009 continued. "And... and 005 is wearing a G-string."

"It is not a G-string. It is the way my people wear the loin clothes". Said Geronimo shyly.

"And 007 hasn't changed his trousers in a long long time for what I see. OHH hah hah 002 doesn't wear underclothes at all!"

007 Transformed his face into the one of a certain little green man with pointy ears and said: "Careful 009, X-vision leads to curiosity. Curiosity leads to the dark side. And the dark side to my fist your face will lead. Of course, when you to your body returned shall be" [1]

004 stood next to 009/003. "Listen 009. I'm glad you learned how to control 003's powers, but they are not meant to be used for this kind of things. I bet 003 has never used them in that way, and now thanks to you she saw... _things_... she didn't need to see".

009 wasn't laughing any more, suddenly he felt very ashamed for his behavior. For being the leader of the cyborgs, he was acting in a very immature way, maybe because all the situation appeared too surreal to him.

"You are right 004. I am sorry. I shouldn't have done it and I ask for your forgiveness. I'd tell you what my underclothes are now, to make it up, but 003 wouldn't be happy with that."

"It is ok 009, no harm done. Just be careful." 005 said in a calm voice.

------

After the lunch was over, 009 headed to the deck and stared at the ocean. 009 felt very relaxed, maybe a little too relaxed, and wondered why. Then he realized 003 hadn't spoken (or thought) a single word.

"003, are you there?"

...

"Come on, talk to me. Why are you so quiet?"

...

"Francoise?"

=I can't believe you did that Joe! 004 was right. I certainly did NOT need to see that! If I had known you were going to use my powers to do such things I would have never taught you how to control them. Luckily I only showed you the basics.=

"I... I am sorry, really. Could you forgive me? Please?" 003 softened to his boyish voice. How couldn't she?

=Alright, but don't do it again,= she said, as if dealing with a mischievous child that had broken a vase.

"Deal. And I ask for your forgiveness again, but I couldn't help it, or tell me, haven't you ever used your X-vision to do something like that? Just for a glance?"

= No.=

"Not even once?"

=No.=

"Not at all? With no one?"

=...Well... =

"Aha! So you did once!"

=I didn't _say_ that.=

"But you thought it. Come on! Tell me. Who was it?"

=No one... Really.=

"Was it a stranger on the street?"

=No.=

"Was it 002?"

=No.=

"Was it 004, 005, 006?"

=No no and no. And to your next question, it's also a no.=

"So, it wasn't 007, then 008?"

=No... =

"Ah! It was Dr. Gilmore!"

=For God's sake Joe! Of course NOT! Just drop it.=

"Then it was me!"

= ... =

003 may not be in control of her body, but still somehow she managed to project a mental blush. 009 was taken by surprise. He really wasn't expecting her attention to be on him, or anyone. He was only teasing her!

"It WAS me!"

= I... uhm... It-it was an accident.=

009 didn't buy it. "Ok, if you say so..."

=Really! I didn't mean to!=

"Whatever you say 003."

=AH! Let's just forget all this conversation. Alright? =

009 chuckled. "Alright... stalker"

= That isn't funny.=

"Yes it is. Come every one! Meet Francoise Arnoul! The radar of the team and our star stalker!"

003 could have died of embarrassment in that very spot.

= Please Joe... drop it. =

"Ok, sorry, I won't bring it up again."

=Thanks.=

009 respected his promise and kept quiet as both watched the ocean. But in his own mind he felt very pleased at the possibility of 003 being attracted to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] : Star Wars pun intended :P

M-X in a childlike voice: I have the bestest beta reader in the world!! GoldAngel2 ;) :D -No, she didn´t beta-read this line.-

Next chapter: 003/009 can't live long without a shower. Can they?


	9. The crouching shower&the hidden octopus

Disclaimer: Cyborg 009 is not mine. I am not making money out of this.

= : Thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**Chapter nine: The crouching shower and the hidden octopus.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

=No way!=

"Come on 003, just for a second, I will never find it! And you knees are hurting me from kneeling so much!"

= Joe Shimamura, you will not open those eyes for nothing in the world! Tout, mais pas Ça! Now keep on looking for that soap.=

The third day of sharing one body had started, and 009 had awakened having the control of 003's body one more time. Of course, they couldn't avoid a shower again, and that was the cause of their present predicament.

"I'll never find it 003!" Repeated 009 as he kept touching the wet floor looking for the soap, water dripping from the wet blonde head, which had been already washed. To make matters worse, 003 complained constantly about 009's use of the right amount of shampoo and his inexperience with the care of long hair.

=But I don't want you to see my naked body like this for a first time,= she thought without thinking, her tone a sheepish one. 009 raised the head in shocked surprise.

"Eh? What did you say?"

=Nothing!= Responded 003 a little too quickly.

009 was about to ask further but his hand found a slippery thing and he clutched it in triumph between his/her fingers.

"I got it!"

=Good, now hurry, the hot water is running low.=

"What did you mean by--"

=Won't answer. =

"But--"

=Laaa lalalalalaaaa lalaaa lalaaa lalala lalalaaa.=

" Alright alright…"

----------

After breakfast, they all headed back to the warehouse except for Dr. Gilmore and 001. 009/003 had decided to join them this time, and by the noon they had already finished placing the bombs. After being sure that there was not a single person around, they returned to the Dolphin and got away from the beach. Everyone stayed on the deck.

Dr. Gilmore then pushed the red button.

004 was right. It was a big explosion. The sound traveled through the air and filled their ears. Thousands of tropical birds took off from the thickness of the jungle and a column of smoke started to come out from between the trees.

"Well, our job here is done. Now we should get away from here," suggested Dr. Gilmore.

They all started to go inside the ship, but 009 froze, he felt the hair rise at the back of his neck. 003 spoke to him.

=009... Feel that? Concentrate hard! Fix your mind in the point where it is coming from.=

He analyzed the sensation further according to 003 instructions and what he found out alarmed him. He called after the others.

"Everyone! Get back! A cyborg is approaching! It is giant octopus and it will reach us in about 15 seconds!"

All the cyborgs turned around at the call of 003's voice and prepared for battle. They didn't question the fact that actually, it had been 009 the one warning them, they were way too used to the accuracy of 003's powers.

009 immediately took his leader role, no matter he was not in his own body. "Dr. Gilmore! Go inside with 001 and protect yourself! All the others prepare for the enemy in 5 seconds! ...3... 2... !"

In that moment, the Dolphin was hit by something and all of them fell to the deck floor. A Giant purple tentacle came out of the water and wrapped itself around the Dolphin, starting to crush it.

007 jumped to the sea.

"What is that! Surely Black Ghost left this cyborg here to protect the warehouse."

008 supposed. Immediately the tentacle let go of the Dolphin and some seconds latter the animal cyborg came out of the water, held tightly by 007, who had transformed into another giant octopus, only that he was red colored.

004 started shooting at the octopus head with his hand and aimed a warhead from his knee, but the shots exploded on its surface causing not a single scratch. All the team shot at it but nothing appeared to affect it.

008 jumped to the water as well to try an underwater attack, but after some seconds, he reappeared, clutched in one of the free tentacles of the beast.

009 clicked on his back tooth by instinct, but then remembered 003 didn't possess his acceleration and all the sudden he felt totally unprotected and defenseless.

The octopus managed to liberate himself from 007's grip and smashed him against the Dolphin, sprawling everybody to the floor again, or the sea. 007 returned to his original shape, a little dazed. 009/003 was sent almost to the other side of the ship and their head hit hard against the floor. 009 felt dizzy for a second, his vision blurred, nevertheless he tried to stand up immediately, but the body wouldn't respond, then, all by itself, it stood up.

"009, I am back in control! The hit must have provoked it, somehow."

= Right... we have the worst timing.=

"Not at all, now relax. It's time for me to do my job."

003 used her vision and started studying the components of the cyborg as every one kept of fighting it. 006 was trying to set the tentacles on fire and 008 kept struggling in one of them while 005 and 004 were trying to liberate him. 002 flew over the animal's head, aiming randomly, while the beast tried to grab the Dolphin again.

003 shouted, "I've got it! Listen every one! We have to shoot it in the mouth, right in the middle where its tentacles are coming from! It is its weak spot!"

The cyborgs listened to 003's instructions. Now they had an strategy. 007 jumped into the water and transformed once again into the giant red octopus. He held the tentacles of the cyborg animal, setting 008 free.

008 fell into the sea, and from then he started shooting at the spot 003 had indicated, the octopus twitched in what could be called pain.

007 used the moment of weakness and held the animal up so its core was exposed. At that very moment all the team aimed to the center of the beast.

The shots went straight to it. The octopus started glowing and glowing with every passing second. 003 screamed.

"007! Let go of it! It will explode in any second!"

The morphing man released the octopus and got as far as he could. In those moments, the purple cyborg exploded, sending every one into the sea with the force of the blow.

One by one, all of them emerged. 008 spoke to the blonde girl next to him: "Good job 009."

She corrected the African cyborg. "Oh. It's me again, 003."

---------

A/N: Tout, mais pas Ça means Everything but that.

GoldAngel2: I could never be advancing so fast if not for you. Everyone, thank her for my fast updates. ;)

Thanks for reviewing!!!! If my mom only knew what I do with what I learned at my english classes :P La pobre ya andaría reclamándome por andar disque perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de ir a hacer esa maestría al extranjero que a fuerzas me quiere imponer jejeje.


	10. Hidden feelings

Disclaimer: Not mine. No son mios.

= : Thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter ten: Hidden feelings**

--------------------------------------------

"Well done team, the cyborg has been destroyed, as well as the warehouse, and we are already miles away. I don't think we will have any more troubles for a while, and I am almost done with that mind transferer. By the way 003, good timing with the body control change."

"It was all luck Dr. Gilmore, If we hadn't had that bump in the head it wouldn't have happened," 003 answered.

"Well, whatever it was. Now I'll do some minor repair work on the deck. If any one feels like helping please follow me."

Most of the cyborgs went with Dr. Gilmore, some other went to their rooms, including 003. Not that she didn't want to help, but she felt annoyance coming from 009. Once she was in there, she wound up her ballerina music box and sat on the bed.

"009, you are awfully quiet."

=mmm...=

"What's wrong? Are you angry because you can't control my body any more?"

003 knew perfectly well that was not the reason, but she preferred to allow him to express himself.

=No... no, it's nothing like that. =

"Then what is it?"

=It's just that... I wasn't of much help in the battle. Why didn't it occur to me to use your powers the way you did? It seems so logical now.=

"You were not useless, you were the one who detected the octopus first. If not for that, it would have caught us all by surprise."

=But I was able to do it only because you helped me.=

"Joe... I am used to it. They are my powers. I have some time with them, you only have three days. If I were in your body I probably wouldn't have a clue of what to do with your acceleration mode either. You are a great leader and your abilities have saved us countless times. You'll be back soon."

=I hope. 003, thanks for your words.=

She smiled at his words and then there was a comfortable silence, where only the soft notes of the music box could be heard.

=You know? Now I appreciate even more what you do. How important is your part in making us work as a team. I don't mean that I didn't appreciate it before, but I understand it much better now.=

003's cheeks turned red, now that she was back in control.

=You look so cute when you blush Francoise.=

"You really think so?" Asked 003 taking her hands to her face, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red.

009 didn't realize his thoughts had crossed his mental walls, but now he couldn't take it back.

=Eh... Yeah. I do.=

"You never told me that before."

=I... eh... I... uhm... well, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.=

"How could you make me feel uncomfortable by telling me I look cute?"

=I dunno. I don't have much experience with women you know.=

"But I am your friend."

=But you're more than a friend to me. = 009 kicked himself; his thoughts had crossed the barrier again. It was difficult to control the thoughts that stayed and the ones that crossed when he was that nervous.

"What? Do I make you nervous?" 003 was enjoying this chat very much. It was now her turn for revenge.

=N-no. Nervous? Me? Not at all. Why should I?=

"Alright, I am not so cruel to keep on teasing you like this. But Joe?"

=Yes?=

"When you are back in your body, maybe we could restart this conversation."

=Eh...ok...=

"You know... about me being more than a friend to you."

=La lala la la la laaaaaa.=

003 chuckled this time. "Ok ok. I will drop it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Do you know what it feels like for a girl? Heh heh heh :D well... Joe will know! And he won't like it!.

Thanks for the reviews, I will answer you guys at the end of this fic. And of course, how couldn't I thank GA2?


	11. The delights of being a woman

Disclaimer: I own a cat. His name is Miel. Well, he thinks he owns me, (O.o) now that I think better about it. But I am sure that I don't own Cyborg 009 and I am making no money out of this (I am not making money out of my cat either.)

= : Thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter eleven: The delights of being a woman.**

---------------------------------------------------------

009 woke up on day four of body sharing and realized 003 was still in control of her body, but her mind wasn't awake yet.

It relieved him, really. Now he would not be mentally yelled at for using too much shampoo on the hair or dropping the soap, and thankfully, 003's powers would be under control.

But there was something different that morning. He felt weird... swollen and sticky. 003 mind woke up as well. Apparently she had felt that weird thing that 009 felt, because she looked down and took off the sheets.

=What!? 003 we are hurt! We are bleeding!=

009 was scared. What had it been? A hidden injury from the fight? Some kind of sickness? Oh no... it couldn't be. No way. It COULDN'T happen to him! 003 laughed, a little amused, a little embarrassed and answered in a timid voice, or a resigned one. 009 couldn't decide.

"Of course we are not hurt."

She stood up and went straight to the bathroom where she opened a drawer and took a little pink box out.

=003? What's that? What are you going to do?=

003 closed her eyes (Damn! Were they getting tired of doing half their activities with the eyes closed), took off the stained underwear and sat on the toilet.

"Believe me, you don't want to know."

=What? Why? Oh no please tell me it isn't so!=

"Joe?"

=No, not to me!=

"Joe!"

=What!=

"Hum."

=What?=

"Hum like yesterday, as loud as you can and don't stop until I tell you."

=Why?=

"Just do it."

=Alright... uhm… Lalala lalalala lalalalala lalalalaala laaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!=

"Relax. It is just a tampon. It's over now."

009 could cry. He really could.

=This is not right, not at all! I'll need therapy! How many times a day do you have to do this?=

"Once again, you don't want to know"

=Aggghhhhh!=

-----------

009 thought that the awful early morning experience had been the worst part of this whole business. Boy, had he been _wrong_.

003 was sitting in a rocking chair, giving 001 his formula. She was tranquil, humming softy to the almost sleeping baby. But it was not so for 009.

=Please 003! Do something!=

She spoke in his mind. "I already did Joe, I took a tylenol, but it will take about five or ten minutes to take effect."

=What?! I can barely stand it now! And we have to wait ten more minutes? How do you bare with them? These... these... How do you call them?=

"Cramps."

=Yeah... those.=

"009, you have experienced much worse pains than this. How can't you cope with some petite cramps?"

003 stood up and lied 001 down in his basket.

=Not true... not like these ones. These are even worse. These are constant and non-stop and my head... I mean, your head hurts and the back, and the waist, and the breasts and the womb! And, and... I feel so sentimental and I don't know why.=

"Welcome to my monthly curse. But it is not that bad. It is a natural thing. And it only feels that way for the first day."

=It is certainly not natural for _me_...=

"Ok, let us have another tylenol so you'll stop complaining. You are making our headache only worse!"

-----------

"I got it! I got it!"

It was Dr. Gilmore who made all the noise as he came out of the lab and headed towards 003's room.

"003! 009! I got it! I already know how to get 009 to return to his body!"

003 opened her door when she heard the news and said: "Oh that's great Dr. Gilmore! Really great! You are a genius!"

Dr. Gilmore felt a little embarrassed at the compliment but he smiled at it. "Well… thanks. Anyway, by tomorrow, you both will go back to normal. I only have to do some last adjustments."

"Thanks Dr. Gilmore. We can't describe how grateful we are with you."

Dr. Gilmore went back to the lab. 003 re-entered her room and leaned on the closed door, leaving a short sigh escape from her lips.

=You don't sound that happy.= 009 spoke in her mind. She shrugged her shoulders at this.

"Of course I am happy, Our minds will be separated. How can that be bad?"

=Yeah, well, you'll be able to get a descent long shower.=

"And you will be yourself again."

=Yeah and we will not hear our thoughts or feel our presence at every hour of the day.=

She smiled sadly. "Right, that can't be bad..."

009 responded after several seconds, =No... how can that be bad.=

They kept silent for a long time, immersed it their own private thoughts.

--------

That afternoon 005 decided to go out and enjoy the sunset. When he got to the deck he found 003/009 had had the same idea.

"Hey eh... guys, how have you been?"

"We are alright 005, thanks. We just came up to see the sunset."

"I came for the same reason. So, how do you feel?"

"Just fine. Dr. Gilmore just told us earlier that Joe could go back to his body by tomorrow."

"That's great. Tell me, how has this experience been? Interesting?"

003's clear laugh filled the air. "009 wouldn't call it like that, but yes, let's say it has been interesting."

005 wanted to know what did she laugh about but decided not to ask.

" I'm happy for you two, after all this thing has been weird for all of us. Well. I am leaving, I suppose you will want to spend some time alone."

The kind giant spoke as if he knew something they didn't. 003 decided to ask. "Why you say that?"

"This is your last afternoon sharing one body and maybe you'll miss each other. Or am I wrong and you can't expect the moment when you get free? I ask this because you seem to be more comfortable as days go by."

003 thought for a second, then answered, "I think it is a combination of both."

"Alright. See you at dinner then." And with those words, 005 went inside.

The sun had almost disappeared into the sea, painting it in beautiful yellow and red colors. Shades of pink and purple adorned the sky.

009 spoke, =Is that right 003? Will you miss me?=

"Maybe... just a bit, even if you make me look at my teammate's underwear. Will you miss the cramps?"

=Hah hah... no... not that. But I will miss you too.=

"I guess I got used to your presence and to hear the sound of your voice in my head."

=But that will be no problem Francoise. You can hear my voice whenever you want, I will not go far, remember?=

"What. Would you come to me at the first call so I can hear you?" 003 teased him. But 009 didn't answer.

"009?"

=Yes. I would.=

003 was surprised. He was being serious.

"Why?"

=You know _why_.=

They kept quiet. The sun was already gone and a soft breeze moved 003´s hair. At last he spoke.

=I think... this will be another conversation that will have to wait until I go back to my body.=

"I'll look forward to it."

=Me too.=

------------------------

A/N: Ok I had so MUCH FUN writing this! I really hope you also did, and I hope no one felt uncomfortable with this chapter (come on, life is life :P )

Thanks a lot for all your reviews, and thanks to GoldAngel2. This fic wouldn't be half the good it is (how modest of me) if not for you my friend.


	12. Back

Disclaimer: The situation hasn't changed since the last time I told you that I don't own Cyborg 009.

= : Thoughts

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter twelve: Back.**

------------------------------------

The fifth body sharing day arrived with the sun coming in through the rounded windows of the Dolphin. The ship continued traveling by sea, their occupants not really having any hurry to get home.

003 yawned and rubbed her eyes, then stretched her arms and moved her fingers tentatively.

Good. She had the control.

=Good morning 003,= a cheery voice sounded in her head.

"Oh, Hi Joe. How long have you been awake?"

=Just a couple of minutes before you did,= the cheery voice answered.

"My! why are you so happy this morning?"

=No special reason. Did you have a good sleep? Any special dream?=

"Uhm... n-no, no. I didn't. Uhm, listen, it will be better if we get ready," she said a little nervous, it was obvious she didn't want to discuss the matter any further. And so the morning talk was over.

After all the --for 009-- horrible morning ritual, and breakfast, 003/009 decided to go to the infirmary to see if Dr. Gilmore had advanced on something with that damned mind transferer. He hadn't showed up in the kitchen. No doubt that when he got his hands on a project, he would not rest until he could complete it.

003 opened the door and stepped inside, the soft squeak startling Dr. Gilmore; he looked up fast, his glasses almost hanging from the tip of his big nose. He had this satisfied grin plastered on his face. 003 observed he had some weird looking little instruments in his hands; the sphere was over his desk and it appeared he was working on it.

"Great great you are here! Tell me, who's in control of the body right now?" Dr. Gilmore spoke somewhat excited.

"It's me Dr. Gilmore, 003."

"Good, that's good. It will only work if the owner of the host body is in control of it. Now we have to end this up before anything happens and you both change the control again."

Dr. Gilmore got up and ran to 003, taking her hand and leading her in. 003 noticed in mild horror that he was clutching the device under his free arm.

"Dr. Gilmore! You are touching the sphere!" She said in an alarmed voice.

"Of course I am. It is turned off 003. Don't you think I'd know how to operate this thing by now?"

Dr. Gilmore pulled a movable bed right next to the left where the body of 009 rested, he then placed the sphere in the little gap between them and started manipulating it with those weird little instruments he had brought with him. Yellow and blue sparks started coming out of it.

009 noticed his body was not dressed in some hospital gown but jeans and a plain white shirt. Surely Dr. Gilmore had prepared it so he could go back to it in a comfortable way. In that moment 009 appreciated even more the old man who had become the closest thing he had to a father now.

"Well 003, 009, here is the moment of truth. 003, lie down in that bed please."

003 did as told. She was very nervous and it reflected on the way she was chewing at her lower lip, she could feel 009 nervousness as well, so she spoke to him mentally, "We'll be fine."

But any way she decided to ask, "Dr. Gilmore, eh… is there any chance of something going wrong?"

"Well child, of course, there's always some risk in every experiment; you two can end up trapped on 009's body now, or you can switch bodies too, you'd be in his and he in yours. OR your minds would end up mixed up. But no need to worry. I have studied those possibilities and they are highly remote."

003 Gulped and repeated her mantra. --We'll be fine. We'll be fine.-- Dr. Gilmore proceeded then to disconnect 009 from all the wires that supported him.

"Well, let us begin."

The scientific placed 009´s hand over the sphere, careful of not touching it himself. The artifact started glowing.

"003, now is the moment. Touch 009 and don't remove your hand for anything in the world. You may feel some discomfort but nothing to worry about."

_Yeah right, he didn't feel it the last time or he wouldn't call it just some discomfort._

Those were the thoughts of 003 as she tried to calm herself. 009 spoke to her in a soothing tone, just like she had done before in that very same infirmary a couple of days ago.

=It's ok Francoise, we will make it. Everything will be alright.=

003 nodded and placed a trembling hand over Joe's. Almost immediately blue energy came out of the sphere and it engulfed them into it. A terrible pain swirled through her body and she started watching images she didn't recognize. Before losing consciousness, she felt her brain being liberated and then, like something very far, a thumb holding strongly to her fingers. Joe's thumb. Then darkness took her.

The light coming from the sphere was so bright that Dr. Gilmore had to cover his face with his arms, and then, it was over. He opened his eyes and went to them, checking on their vital signs. Both were strong and steady. This time there was no smoke coming out of them, which was always a good sign.

The sphere wasn't glowing any more. In fact, it was damaged beyond repair, he decided. He separated the hands of the two unconscious cyborgs and took the device. With a last look at it and a knit on the brows, he tossed it into the garbage bin.

When he looked back he noticed that some how, the youths had joined hands again. His goat moved up and down as he chuckled amused. The Dr. decided to let them rest. They'd wake up eventually.

--------

009 woke up. His head felt like blowing up, but he was back in his body. He could _feel_ it.

He looked to his left and saw 003 sleeping. Her chest rose and fell in deep breaths, her face was serene and some of her hair had fallen over her cheek. He had an impulse and reached out to put her hair behind her ears. 003 reacted at his soft touch and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Hi there." 009 answered, smiling as well.

"How do you feel?"

"Ok... what about you?"

003 closed her eyelids and after some moments she opened them. "Like a hard disk that has been cleaned of several useless programs."

"Are you telling me I was being useless?" 009 pretended to be hurt, but he was grinning.

"More like a saturated slave hard disk, I'd say."

They laughed.

The door opened then and Dr. Gilmore appeared behind it. "003, 009, how do you feel? Are you back in your own bodies? Each mind in the correct head? Oh I see you are _still_ holding hands, but that is not necessary, the procedure is over."

They looked at their joined hands and let go of the other. Blush coming to their faces. Dr. Gilmore couldn't help but grin. He went next to them and checked on their eyes with a penlight.

After this, 009 sat. His body felt numb for being laid down for so long, his mouth was dry and his eyes itched a little.

"We are OK Dr. Gilmore. Each mind in the correct head," he said.

"Now that's good. Why don't you come to join us when you two feel ready? I told 006 to make a special meal to celebrate. If you feel strong enough."

"We are ready," they both answered at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed. Dr. Gilmore looked at them perplexed. Maybe there would be some collateral effects after all. Maybe not. He'd see that later.

---------------------------------

Alright! I finally returned Joe to his body, but fun isn't over ;) …Well there will be more fluff and less humor now, but I think you'll like what's coming.

I am so thankful for all you reviews! Really! Writing this fic has been very enjoyable, and I would have finished even if I had had 5 reviews, but knowing that there are other people enjoying this story with me really makes me feel very happy.


	13. Those pendant conversations

Disclaimer: Cyborg 009 belongs to some one else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen: Those pendant conversations.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

All the cyborgs were reunited around the table, enjoying the ebi tempura, makis, and tepanyaki 006 had prepared specially for 009. Even if they were not his specialty, he had promised Baguettes, delicious fondue and wine for dinner to 003.

"It is so good to see you both but separate."

"Thanks 005. We are glad too," 003 and 009 answered at the same time. Their teammates stopped their activities at this and looked at them but no one said a thing.

"Yeah. It was not a pretty sight to see 009 eating in your body, I think he made you gain like two pounds... Well, I don't mean that you look fat or something," 008 commented and 003 blinked at him.

He tensed. "Please don't look at my underwear!"

The entire table laughed at 008's terrified face.

"Now I have some doubts, like, how did you manage to get dressed?" asked 002. 003 answered him but she sounded somewhat annoyed.

"Eyes closed. If you must know."

"Ha! that must have been pretty embarrassing." 002 responded.

009 thought it was not a proper question and said, "Ok, we won´t answer any other questions of that kind."

007, who was sitting next to 009 put a hand on his shoulder and said with a huge grin, "Relax man, it was just a joke, besides he could have asked something worse like, how did you take a shower?"

004 added his own question: "Or who decided what dress to wear?"

Strong laughter filled the room and more than one clutched his stomach. 009, however was not laughing, and neither was 003. 009 stood up and left the room and she went after him with laughter still following them.

003 found her former mind-mate already sitting on the deck, his gaze fixed into the skyline. She sat beside him and said in a quiet tone, "they didn´t mean to be rude."

"I know." He kept his eyes on the blue horizon.

"They just don't understand what we lived through."

"I don't know if I understand it either. It feels so strange being back in my own body, even If I can't deny I am _very_ glad for it. But I got so used to feel your thoughts. To feel near you... and now I miss that."

003 smiled and got closer to him. "I will not go far. _Remember_?"

009 turned his head to her. She was so beautiful to him. The sun reflected on her golden hair making her look like if she had an halo around her head, as if she were an angel, his personal angel.

"Francoise..." he whispered her name. Thousands of emotions contained in one simple word.

They started getting closer, he could feel her breath, she could hear his heartbeat getting faster. They were only inches away. 009 cupped her cheek softly and they closed their eyes, shivering in anticipation. And then...

"Hey, the celebration is for you two! So come back for dessert! Oops sorry. Did I interrupt _something_?"

It was 006. 003 and 009 woke from their mutual trance. 003 turned her head away from 006, but if 009's eyes were daggers, 006 wouldn't be preparing the fondue that night, or any other meal ever again.

The brown eyed cyborg answered with a sigh, "we're coming."

006 bit his tongue and headed back to the kitchen. 009 stood up and gave 003 a hand. She stood up as well and they got inside, sharing an understanding look, a mysterious smile and some words before. It was as if they could communicate without words.

"Here," she said.

"At midnight," he finished.

----------

When 009 reached the mutually agreed meeting point, 003 was already there. Her back to him. She was looking at the sea. There was a full moon that night and its cold blue light sent sparks to the constantly moving water surface. 003 was wearing a sleeveless pale blue dress, her hair was moving with the marine breeze. To 009. It seemed as if the lights in the water surrounded the girl, as if it was her the one producing the sparks.

He felt his heart quicken, and his hands started to sweat. He knew she knew he was standing there, so he clutched his fist determined and walked towards his rendez-vous.

"Beautiful night, huh?"

_That was the best line he could come with?_ He cursed himself.

"It is indeed," she said and turned to him, smiling. He stood next to her and spoke after a pause.

"Well, here we are."

The waves made a constant and calming noise as the Dolphin floated calmly on the water. That night the ship was not traveling due to some repairs that were yet to be done and they both had known that when they made the appointment.

Here and there could be heard the sound of some fish jumping out of the water, along with the soft waves touching the hull of the Dolphin.

"I think we have some conversations to finish." It was 003 who spoke.

"Yeah, like, what trousers was I wearing when you X-rayed me?"

003 laughed and answered him, "the red ones, those ones with the wasted elastic, if you really want to know."

009 laughed as well, a little ashamed. Some clouds obscured the moon, leaving the couple in almost complete darkness.

"003, have you felt kind of weird? Like if we were somehow connected?"

"Yeah... maybe it is some kind of aftermath effect from the mind transferer. But I don't feel uncomfortable about it... Au contraire."

"I like it as well. This closeness with you."

They approached a little more. In that moment the moon was visible again and its cold blue light discovered them inches away from the other's face.

003 spoke in almost a whisper, her breath touched 009's cheek and it sent heat waves through his body.

"You said I was more than a friend to you."

009 closed his eyes and touched 003 with his nose and started moving the tip of it across her nose and cheek, barely touching her. She felt chills running down her spine and closed her eyes as well. 009 whispered back.

"Yes. I did."

009 traveled lightly the tips of his fingers down her bare shoulder. She shivered and asked again with trembling voice.

"Y-you said I was cute."

She rested her hands on his chest and stretched her neck to one side as his nose was now caressing that very place. She could feel his hot breath against her skin, his other hand encircled her waist.

"You are beautiful."

003 didn't feel she had any forces left in her legs, but managed to keep on her feet. She touched his lips with one finger, tracing its contours, then moved her hand to his cheek and cupped it. 009 spoke, his voice breaking from emotion.

"You said you loved me."

And after that he pulled her closer, making their bodies enter in total contact. 003 moaned at the feeling and answered in an unsteady voice.

"I--I don't recall that."

009 spoke, his mouth in front of hers, just two inches from touching. "Last night.... you were sleeping, but I felt your dreams. You said it to me in your dreams."

He got closer and she trembled in anticipation, but he kissed her chin instead and then moved to her jaw line, leaving delicious wet traces after his kisses. She finally gave up to her legs and rested all her weight on him. At that moment she noticed something hard against her leg, but it didn't scare her. Nothing in him could scare her.

"Oh... the dream... now I remember."

009 cupped her cheek and spoke to her ear, "this is no dream Francoise, and I am here. Say it to me."

His hand traveled up and down her back, making slow circles. She rested her chin on his shoulders and smelt his essence.

"What will you answer?"

"You already know the answer."

She looked him right into the eyes. She felt so nervous and excited at the same time. Her heart went so fast that she thought it would come out of her chest. Finally she grabbed courage, but it was not difficult; the words came out of her mouth as the most natural and truthful thing in the world.

"Joe... I... I love you."

Once again, he was inches from her lips and said in a deep tone, "I love you too, Francoise. I don't ever want to be away from you."

"Neither do I. I need you Joe."

"I am here, always."

With those words they finally kissed. They felt an incredible electricity the moment their lips touched and moaned in ecstasy. He wrapped his strong arms around her back and waist and she did the same with his neck. Their tongues duelled as they explored their mouths for the first time and their hands started moving up and down their bodies in a frenzy, their youth and feelings overpowering them.

Soon, their caresses became more exploratory, their kisses deepened, probing and tasting every secret corner in their mouths, and there was not a single void space between their bodies now, but they didn't seem to care as they were immersed into the incredible new sensations they were discovering. 009 looked at her in the eyes and said in a husky voice, his eyes heavy, "Want to go somewhere else more _private_?"

003 bit her lip in anticipation, a roguish smile forming in her lips, but when she was about to nod, something made her stop.

"No. Joe, we can't do this."

He tried to kiss her again, his arms still firm around her, but he desisted, then he let go of her and took a few moments to breathe. He passed his hand over his rebellious chestnut hair.

"Right... It's too soon. I am sorry. I didn't want to rush you into anything. But I meant what I said, I love you, it's not only physical, I swear. I--"

003 observed amused as 009 apologized over and over and finally, she put a soft finger over his lips.

"Shhh... I mean, we can't do this right now... We need to wait for another three days at least."

His face revealed his understanding as he remembered the torturous morning ritual.

"Oh... yeah. I had forgotten."

They hugged, her head on his chest. She embraced him by the waist and he encircled her shoulders. They stayed like that for at least five minutes, waiting for they rushed emotions to slow down. At last she spoke:

"For not having much experience with women, you are really good at this, Joe Shimamura."

He laughed softly and then kept quiet.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he said finally.

"What? You mean starting a relationship with you? Or the _other_ thing?"

"Eh... both."

"Let me think... --she placed a finger under her chin, pretending to be thinking hard, her eyes rolling up -- uhm... Oui. To both questions."

He hugged her even stronger, then she spoke in a very shy voice, her head against his shoulder. Her eyes closed.

"It will be my first time."

She felt her face burn as she hugged him tighter. 009 kissed her head and said in an even shyer voice.

"It will be my first time too."

"Really?" She looked up a little surprised. Joe gave her that timid smile of him that never failed in making her melt.

"Yep."

"Then it will be even more beautiful."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alright, sorry for the delay but Murphy law and real life got in the way :P  
I appreciate all of your comments.

Thanks for all your Help GA2 ;)


	14. The surprise

Disclaimer: -Insert standar disclaimer note in here-

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter fourteen: The surprise.**

---------------------------------------------

On the consequent days after the mind separation, everybody noticed how things had changed between 003 and 009. Now it was not strange finding them walking together by the hallways, chatting and laughing about who knows what, or just sitting on the deck, which appeared to be now their favorite spot.

They could be seen even holding hands shyly when they thought no one was looking. Some times, the others noticed, their eyes would meet and they would blush and smile goofily.

Chang swore that he even saw them _kissing_ once, right outside the kitchen.

The team was happy for them. Really. The two youths had lost so much, and now it seemed fair that they could find some happiness at last. In most opinions it was about damn time! They all knew there was something going on between them, and all that constant tension was annoying at times, but now that apparently they had worked their feelings out, 009 seemed more cheerful than ever, and 003 radiated her smile non-stop.

002 suggested teasing them both to death, and even if this was more than appealing for the others, they decided to leave the poor kids alone... just for a while.

Finally a week after 003 and 009 had their secret meeting at the deck, the Dolphin arrived to the beach house. Everyone started descending happily after being so many days on the sea, but when 003 was about to enter the house, 009 grabbed her by the arm and spoke to her ear. "I have a surprise for you tonight. Will you meet me here at ten o'clock?"

She bit her lower lip and smiled to him in that secret roguish way that 009 had just recently discovered. He also discovered that that smile drove him nuts.

"Alright. I'll be here."

----------------

That day passed slowly for 003, the words of 009 floating in her head, but there was a lot to do in the house and she distracted herself by helping 005 and 006 by cleaning and dusting, 007 and 008 were washing the windows and sweeping and 004 and a very reluctant 002 went downtown to do the groceries. 001, as usual, was sleeping.

But there was no sign of 009.

He left the house as soon as they had arrived and he hadn't come back since then. It was not until noon that he appeared, and after being yelled at by the others for not helping out, he was designated to wash the dishes from dinner.

He frowned. That would ruin his surprise! In fact, he wasn't even planning on showing up for dinner. He needed time to prepare everything! He had to do something.

Latter that day, 009 approached 007.

"Hey, G.B. Can I have a word with you?"

007 raised his eyebrows and said before 009 had any chance to voice his request: "No way 009, you deserve it."

"Aw man! I really need you to make this favor for me. I'll do the dishes for two days if you want, but I have something important to do. Please, cover for me tonight."

"No. I have things to do."

"Like what?"

"Hamlet will be aired on Hallmark Channel," answered 007, as if it was the most understandable thing in the world.

"Surely that can wait. They'll repeat it another day!"

"Shakespeare is never to be left waiting you, insolent boy! Besides, I have to rehearse some lines. I might get a part in a play this summer, and Hamlet will help me concentrate."

009 let his shoulders fall and gave a sigh. 007 scratched his bald head.

"Anyway, what is this important thing you have to do that can't wait until you finish the dishes?"

"Eh... well, uhm. It's personal."

"Personal, huh? Does it have something to do with…"

007 touched his belly and transformed into 003, holding her hands in front of her --in what was supposed to be a tender way-- and batting her eyelashes seductively. He spoke with her voice.

"...This French beauty girlfriend of yours?"

009´s face burned.

"Eh… girlfriend? W-what do you mean?"

007 started sending him kisses with his hand.

"Ah, stop doing that 007! It's not funny at all!"

007 went back to his original shape and grinned.

"Yeah, girlfriend I said, or do you think no one noticed you are together now? That you have been discreet? Come on guys... you should give us more credit."

009 sighed with his hand on his forehead. He answered in a defeated voice as he moved his head. "Alright alright... I guess you could say we are dating."

"Dating? Like just for a try or something?" 007 teased. 009 placed his hands in his pockets, feeling a little nervous. How had they gotten into that conversation?

"Well, no, I mean... we are seeing each other."

"Ah, more like a casual relationship, I see." The morphing cyborg scratched his chin. He would get the words out of him, oh yeah.

"No, not that, I... she... we... we are together." Joe injected a little more heat to his voice than he had intended.

007 chuckled, crossing his arms in front of him. "Oh _now_ I understand! Just for the biological needs huh?"

009's cheeks burned at the suggestion; his voice raised, his fists went into balls. "Of course not! Not at all! She is much more than that!"

007 knew he had caught him in his net. "More than that? How?"

The frustrating interrogation paid off for 007 as 009 screamed his answer, his hands on the air. "I love her, alright!?"

009 stared at his team-mate while he contemplated his own words in disbelief. Not that he didn't know he loved 003, but it was so awkward to say it to someone else. Anyway --009 thought-- it should not be a secret. Those kinds of feelings should be screamed at the four winds. He was just really shy about the theme.

007 had the hugest grin plastered in his face. He chuckled, no doubt pleased with himself. "Well, well, well."

009 was getting tired of this, he needed an answer!

"Yes 007, I love Francoise. There it is. I said it. Are you happy? Will you do the dishes now?"

"Oh no. I will not be completely happy until I tell everyone!"

"What? No! Wait!"

But 007 didn't wait, with those last words he started to leave. 009 shouted after him. "What about the dishes! Will you do it?"

The man turned his shiny head and said with a satisfying smile.

"Ok, but you will wash my clothes for three weeks."

009 groaned, but nodded his head. 007 left the room singing loud enough for the entire house to hear.

"Joe and Francoise sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

----------------

Dinner was taking place but 003 had lost interest in her food. The fork in her hand travelled by the plate, drawing senseless patterns on the tomato sauce as her owner kept throwing 'discreet' glances at the only empty chair around the table. Once she confirmed one more time it remained empty, she resumed her task with a sigh.

Where could he be? Surely he was preparing the surprise. The thought made her vibrate with anticipation.

A voice interrupted her reverie. "Where is your boyfriend, 003? He might not be thinking about escaping his punishment, right?" Asked 004.

003 dropped her fork as her face matched the sauce on her plate. Small laughter and snickers were heard around the table.

She had already coped --she had to-- with the fact that they all knew already about their relationship. And if she had any doubts, she just had to remember 007 following her around all afternoon singing: "Joe and Francoise sitting on a tree."

She didn't strangle him only because every time she tried to do something to him, 007 kept changing into 009, pretending to want to kiss her. That was low, she thought, but she'd get back at him.

Somehow. Someday.

And she made sure he _knew_ about her resolution.

Anyway, she still felt a little embarrassed and it reflected in the shy voice she used to answer. "I... I don't know."

007 informed them then. "No, he didn't escape. He traded places with me. Now I will not have to do the laundry for three weeks heh heh. He said he had something important to do tonight. I thought it had something to do with you 003, but I guess I was wrong." 007 said with an arched brow, pointing his fork to 003.

"I wouldn't know, really." She lied, and then she picked up her dishes quickly and put them in the sink. She then said her good nights and went straight to her room.

"Now, that was fishy." 006 commented.

"Leave those two alone. I thought you were not gonna tease them." Said Dr. Gilmore disapprovingly as he fed 001 his bottle.

002 answered, "Nah… we meant _Yet_. But truce is over, this is way too much fun to let go and we'll get tired of it soon enough anyway."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd love if you went and checked on my new one-shot: _The drawing_ and _Shards_. Thanks so much for the ones who already reviewed it! You are great! :D

And as Always, my immense gratitude for GoldAngel2 for helping me with this fic.


	15. That night

Disclaimer: sigh… ¡Que no son míos caramba! Not mine not mine I already said it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter fifteen: That night.**

**-------------------------------------------**

003 finally stopped after pacing around her room for the 50th time.

She looked at her reflect on the mirror, passing the comb she was clutching in her hand over her hair and for the millionth time, she accommodated her dress and checked the shoes were the right ones. She was wearing a spaghetti strap, light pink colored dress which reached up her knees. The fabric moved gracefully with each one of her movements.

_Anyway… what would she need the shoes for? _

She thought and couldn't help the uncontrollable silly laugh that took over her.

When the giggles finished at last, she observed her hair in the mirror and gave a sigh; it was loosened over her back, like she always wore it. But that night, she didn't want to look like she always did; she wanted to look special.

She decided to lose the headband and, grabbing a ribbon from one of her drawers instead, she made her hair in a high ponytail. The image that met her left her highly satisfied; the long form of her neck was more evident now, giving her a touch of elegance and grace, her cheeks stood out beautifully and so did the soft shape of her face. In that moment she noticed the clock marking 9:58 already.

003 explored the outside with her vision and saw 002 walking by the hallway, but soon he got into his room and didn't come out again. She then opened her room and made her way to the entrance of the house, where 009 was surely waiting.

Her heart gave a sudden jump at the thought of him.

She opened the door at last, but her date was no where to be seen. She shivered as the cold nocturnal air made contact with her bare skin and she wrapped her arms around herself. In that moment, she felt something warm being placed over her shoulders.

She turned around; it was Joe.

He was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants, the matching black jacket was resting now on her shoulders. His hair was as unruly as ever, but she could tell he tried to make it look better, and he did. She smelled his cologne; he was wearing her favorite one, Lancôme Miracle pour homme. 003 decided he looked absolutely handsome.

He grabbed the white rose that was on his jacket's lapel and gave it to her; she took it with delight, placing it under her nose, the fresh fragrance making her smile.

"Good evening my beautiful lady." He said making a reverence, smiling to her. She smiled back.

"Why good evening sir."

"May I join you in this lovely night?"

"Certainly." 009 took her hand and kissed it, then he looked at her big aqua eyes.

His gaze held such a fire and intensity! 003 had never seen him like that before. She had seen his eyes lit up during combat, but this look was totally different; softer and yet, more intense. She liked it.

"Then, are you sure of this?" He asked.

003 touched his cheek. "Yes, I am."

At this, 009 smiled and turned her around, placing then a silken fabric over her eyes, blindfolding her.

"What?" she asked, a little surprised.

"Shhh... trust me. And no cheating."

He took her hand and leaded her. She could tell they were heading to the cave where they kept the Dolphin as she resisted to the temptation to use her super vision. And sure it was. Soon she felt them descending and then, the familiar noise of the ship's door being open was heard. Her guide made her get in and they walked a little more until he stopped.

"Are you ready my lady?"

She only managed to nod; her stomach was a knot! She heard him opening a door and in a second, a delicious fragrance filled her nose. She then felt herself being leaded into the room and after that, the blindfold was gone.

003 opened her mouth in awe.

It was 009´s room in the Dolphin. But it was not that fact the one that surprised her. The room was lit by the light of hundreds of candles placed all over the place. They were the responsible for the vanilla and strawberry smell on the air. There were flowers placed here and there as well and a soft jazz music started playing in the background.

And the bed. Oh the bed. 003 looked at it.

Somehow, 009 had managed to make it look as a four poster bed. With long red satin curtains falling to the sides. The mattress was all covered in red rose petals, and beneath them, she could appreciate soft white silk sheets.

She reacted from her astonishment only when 009 removed the jacket from her shoulders. He then embraced her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You like it?"

"Oh Joe... this is beautiful... How did you--?"

But she failed in completing her sentence as 009 started nuzzling her neck with his nose, his hot breath making her bite her lip. He ran his fingers over her collarbone and shoulder and then over the length of her arm, his other hand still holding her to him by the waist. He started kissing her neck; all of these sensations were driving 003 crazy!

He turned her around and placed his left hand on her waist, taking her hand to his shoulder as well, and then he started moving along with the music.

She rested her head over his shoulder and he hid his face in her neck as their bodies balanced together, surrounded by the dim light, the diverse aromas and the sensual sax notes.

They danced that way for some minutes, lost into each other's embrace, but her soft skin was too much temptation for 009; he started kissing her neck again.

She then let him support her weight and for the second time she felt his hardness, but again, it didn't scare her. He cupped her cheek and drew her mouth to his.

At first, their lips barely touched, but it was enough to send sparks down their collective spines. He took her lower lip between his and chewed softly at it, she contributed by running her tongue over his upper lip, their hands caressing each other's back. She opened her lips at last, allowing him to enter; his tongue tasting each corner. She moaned against his mouth at the wonderful feeling.

That was all he could stand.

009 lifted her up in his arms, never stopping his kisses and taking off his and her shoes, he laid her softly on the bed. After that, he untied a ribbon on one of the posters with one hand and all the curtains descended around them, leaving them in a cozy atmosphere.

And then, they gave themselves into each other, with all the tenderness of a first pure love.

Their caresses and kisses; filled with passion.

Their desire; blending with the utmost warmth.

Their inexperience; compensated by their caring words and their mutual wish to make the other feel as good as possible.

Their discovery of new places, feelings and sensations; an amazing one.

And so, they were joined, not only in body but also in soul. Their union was intense but sweet and at last, they reached together the most sublime pleasure.

He finally collapsed on top of her, both panting hard, but showing an undeniable smile in their faces. Their hearts started slowing down, their breaths normalizing. They stayed still for a couple of minutes.

"How was it?" he asked in a tired voice after a while.

Francoise's eyes started to water and Joe's widened in worry; he touched her cheek, gently wiping away some of the tears.

"Francoise? What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I mean, more than necessary?"

She smiled and shook her head, more tears sliding down her cheeks. "No… No cherie... It's just that... it was beautiful."

Joe hugged her to him and caressed her now messy hair. He undid the remains of the ponytail and kissed her forehead, then covered their bodies with the silk sheets, sending most of the rose petals to the floor. She rested her head in his chest and he encircled her shoulders protectively, loving the feeling of their skins touching. He kissed her head with the most incredible adoration.

"I love you koishii."

"I love you mon amour."

They stayed like that for a while, without a word, just savoring the moment, enjoying the sensation of being in each other's arms and the knowledge that they had just shared the most intimate, pure and beautiful experience two persons in love could have.

"You were very well prepared," she said after a while, feeling her strength returning to her.

"Yeah, well, internet is a very good source of all kind of information."

They chuckled and curled up against each other.

"I love you Joe, and after this, there will be no way you'll get rid of me."

"Is that a promise?" he asked with a lazy smile.

"Indeed." Her voice was fading, her eyes started to close by their own.

"I like that promise, I won't let you go."

"... I'm glad..."

Joe started to drop off as well, and soon they were both asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks so much to GA2, not only you are a great writer and beta-reader but also a great reviewer!

this was a safe lime in respect for younger readers and fanfiction dot net rules, but if you want to read the lemon version, then please send a mail to my registered Yahoo! account here at and we will see what to do. I beg you not to post your e-mail in the reviews section, please.

Just one more thing, If you send me that e-mail, I will not ask for your age, your birth date or for any proof that you are a grown up person. I am no one's mom. It will be your decision, but remember that I gave you the choice.

M-X


	16. Caught

Disclaimer: Do you remember my cat Miel? That one who thinks he owns me? Well, I swear he is IDENTICAL to Shrek 2's pussy with boots! Really! He even makes those same eyes when he is begging for food! What? Oh, right, Cyborg 009 doesn't belong to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter sixteen: Caught**

----------------------------------------

009 woke up with a blissful sensation; he felt something warm and soft against him. For a moment he had no idea what it was, but then he opened a heavy eyelid and found his golden deity lying next to him, her back to his chest, his arm over her waist. They fit like spoons, he thought with a smile.

The previous night came back to his mind and a warm feeling spread through his body. He suddenly felt an absolute worship for the girl nested in his arms and unable to stop himself, he planted a kiss on top of her head.

003 stirred, opened her eyes and turned her head to him, smiling lazily.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, returning her smile altogether with a light kiss on her lips.

"Good morning mon beau cher. Did you sleep tight?" She asked, her hand brushing tenderly his rebellious morning hair.

"Oh yeah, very much. What about you?"

009 lay on his back and 003 rested her head on his chest. She started drawing little circles over his torso while she gave a content sigh. 009 caressed her bare shoulders.

"I had this wonderful dream," she said in a teasing tone. 009 decided to follow her game.

"Really? What was it about?"

"About this guy you don't know."

"Is that so?"

"Oui."

"So you have me for one night and then you already start dreaming about other guys?"

She giggled and planted a light kiss on his mouth, then added, "alright alright, I lied. I dreamt about you."

"I already knew it," said 009 as a matter of fact.

"Oh yeah? You know it all don't you?" She said raising an eyebrow; a mischievous smile touched her lips. Then, without warning, she started attacking 009 with a shower of tickles.

"Ahh hahah hahaha noo wait stop! Hah! No fair!"

009 laughed hard, twitching and kicking, but 003 would not stop her merciless attack. He suddenly spun her around on the mattress and trapped her body under his, immobilizing her hands with his own, his face inches from hers.

"Cheater," he said to the giggling girl, and then he caught her lips with his mouth, tasting her with his tongue. 003 moaned as their kiss deepened. 009 decided to free her hands, allowing her to cover his body with fervent caresses, he followed her example.

Joe separated from her and spoke almost breathless. "Francoise, you make me feel like if I floated, like if I were moving yet standing still."

009 lowered his lips to her again, but she stopped him, her eyes wide open.

"Wait, Joe. We ARE moving!"

"What?"

They stayed still for a second. It was true, they could feel --even if it was almost imperceptible-- the ship balancing softly! 003 fixed her eyes and then spoke worriedly to 009.

"It's 004, he is at the cabin! We are out of the cave but still near the beach."

"What? Why? Where is he taking the Dolphin?"

"I don't know but we have to get out of here."

"Right."

They stood up and dressed as fast as they could. 003 looked at the rose petals and candles scattered all over the place.

"Joe, there is no way we can leave your room like this! If someone gets in..."

"Allow me."

003 observed suddenly as Joe disappeared and then a blur went through the room, magically cleaning up the spots it traveled by. Seconds later 009 appeared, candles and petals inside a garbage bag in his hand.

003 smiled amused at this. "Great, we know now who will clean the house if we get married."

009 Was taken back, his face unable to cover his surprise to her words. 003 blinked; she never thought of the implications when the joke left her lips, now she didn't know if to feel embarrassed, amused, or hurt.

"Eh... I was _kidding_ Joe."

Joe reacted from is awe and nodded. He then tossed the bag under the bed, which ornaments had been cleared as well.

"Right, eh... I will get this out later. Uhm… We better get going."

"…Yeah."

003 moved her eyes away from him and observed beyond the wall.

"We can leave now, 004 is still in the cabin." She moved to the door and opened it.

009, who was behind her, reached to grab her hand but he stopped at the last moment, he wasn't sure why.

003 got out and he followed close. They made their way down the hallway heading towards the deck access, from there, they could jump to the sea and swim to the shore, after that they would see the way to get into the house unnoticed.

That was their unspoken plan. They didn't talk about it but somehow their actions seemed more and more coordinated. All the sudden, 003 stopped, placing a hand on 009's chest for him to do the same.

"Francoise? What?"

"004 is coming this way. We have to hide! Now!"

They searched around the hallway, but there was no escape near! 009 then saw a little door he had never seen before, he opened it and pulled 003 in. They closed the door at the same instant 004 was turning the corner.

The space was incredibly dark and narrow; they had to squeeze sideways, chest to chest in order to fit in. They supported their weight on the door, due to the fact that there were too many things in the other wall; 003 observed that there were several valves and buttons, and also some tubes, it seemed that they were in some sort of maintenance compartment. No wonder they hadn't seen it before, it was Dr. Gilmore or Professor Kezumi who took care of such things.

"Joe... why didn't you just clicked on your back tooth to take us out of the hallway?" 003 whispered.

"Eh... I guess I panicked, but hey, we could make out while 004 goes away," 009 joked in an undertone.

"Shhh... here he comes."

Steps were heard coming their way; they were slow and steady, the couple could hear them getting closer and closer, and then the steps stopped.

003 and 009 weren't moving, they weren't even breathing. 003 didn't dare to look out. Then a ray of light invaded their little hiding place and their support suddenly disappeared.

"Oww!"

"Aïe!"

They fell irremediably to the floor with a loud thud, 003 on top of 009. The responsible for their ungraceful descent, --and his noisy black boots-- was now next to their faces, then, lifting their eyes, they saw a pair of red pants, a black belt, a pair of arms crossed over a chest with golden buttons and then the face of 004, altogether with his grey hair, his silver eyes and that smug smile of his.

"Well, how interesting! What do we have here? 003 and 009 nonetheless! I see Dr. Gilmore managed to work out the problem with the mind separation, but it seems there are now some... _issues_ with the body separation."

003 and 009 went so red that 004's uniform was pale in comparison. They stood up as fast as they could. Not daring to look at their team-mate straight to the eye.

009 spoke at last, or something similar.

"Hi uhm… 004… Eh... We... We were... I mean, we were just, I... She... Uhm... "

004 Chuckled, moving his head from one side to the other, he seemed to be highly entertained.

"Ahh, youth... I hope you both had a good night."

Their reaction, if anything, did nothing but confirm 004's wild guess; their collective blushes intensified as their frames became rigid.

_Why didn't an evil cyborg attacked right away so they could avoid all that embarrassment? _

009 gulped and spoke with a more comprehensible language. "You won't say anything, right Albert?"

004 looked at them and placed his hand under his chin, the smile never lessening. He thought of how much the others would laugh after hearing this. Oh the joy.

003 spoke, her voice almost suppliant, "please?"

004 chuckled again. Ah, to be young and in love. They reminded him of himself and Hilda. He finally replied. "Say what?"

009 blinked. "You know, about us and--"

The grey haired man interrupted him. "About who? All I know is that I came here to take the Dolphin out, in order to test the changes made by Dr. Gilmore yesterday morning. I have been here the entire time, all by myself. I haven't seen anyone else."

004 turned around and walked away, his stroll relaxed, his hands at his nape.

"Thanks!" 003 shouted after him.

"Don't thank me. I haven't seen you." He shouted back without turning his back.

003 and 009 looked at each other and couldn't stop the laughter, but they fell silent after some seconds, no one saying a word. 003 found her shoes very interesting for some reason.

"Let's go," he finally said.

"Right."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Aïe is something similar to "Oww" in French.  
Final chapter is getting closer. Stay tuned!

GA2: Thanks so much for everything! You've really helped me to improve my writing and my English!


	17. The depths of the heart

Disclaimer: You know. Not mine, never were, never will be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter seventeen: The depths of the heart. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------

009 heaved a sigh; the marine breeze moved his chestnut hair, bringing the aroma of salt to his nose. He inhaled deeply, trying to remove some of the heaviness he felt in his heart.

He had been for at least one hour standing at the cliff, and during that time a hundred of rushed different ideas had invaded his numbed mind and stayed there, revolving around his head and sinking him in a deeper bewilderment.

He was so confused. 003 was avoiding him and he couldn't place his finger on the real reason.

That morning, they had managed to get in the house without problems, and 004 kept his promise; not a word came out of his mouth but only small knowing smiles every time he placed his eyes on either of them. It was a bothersome, however it was a fair price for his silence. At least he didn't ask for 009 to do his laundry as well.

But 003 was avoiding him.

He didn't feel so different. Back at the orphanage some of his friends came back bragging about their first experience, telling how it had made them real men. 009 didn't think sex had made him a man. What made someone a man were values, respect for life and the courage to make the right decisions. He often tried to accomplish those points, but it was hard, and in that moment he felt more like a boy; afraid and insecure.

Well… He did feel different after all, like if there was now something lost forever, but also he felt warmer, whole in a strange way he couldn't describe, and closer, so much closer to her, and far at the same time.

Why was 003 avoiding him?

Had he done something wrong? Did he say something he shouldn't have? Or maybe he didn't do or say something he was supposed to. How did she feel? Did she feel like he did? The experience must be different for women, he supposed. Maybe she was mad at him because there was pain involved for her. Or what if she regretted it? What if she realized he was not the right person after all? And now she wished it never happened?

All these suppositions were driving him nuts! He couldn't stand it any longer! Joe decided to end this situation and turning around, he headed to the house and straight to 003's room with a clenched jaw and two sweaty, restless hands.

Since when had those damned stairs become so large? Also, he didn't remember 003's room being so far away, but before he even realized it, he found himself in front of the closed door.

Joe Shimamura was able to shatter steel as if it was mere paper, but some how, that wooden door seemed an imposing, undefeatable barrier.

He breathed slowly and after straightening his shoulders, he knocked. A melancholic music was coming from the room. Joe recognized it clearly.

009 waited, his head lowered, his foot tapping anxiously, his hands behind his back.

The door finally moved and 003 appeared behind it, the soft piano notes from the music filled the hallway.

"Hi," he said, looking up. He hadn't been sure if she was going to open the door, but he was really thankful she did.

"Hi," she answered. 009 thought he saw her emeralds sparkle at his sight, but she diverted her eyes almost immediately.

"May I come in?" he requested as he tilted his head slightly to one side.

"Sure." She stepped aside and he entered her room. 003 went to her CD player in order to stop the music but 009 spoke.

"You don't have to turn it off. I'm glad you liked the CD I lend to you."

"Uhm… Yeah, I… I was going to return it to you."

"Nah, is alright, you can keep it."

"Thanks."

A silence fell between them after the polite words. 003 sat on the bed and after some hesitation, 009 sat next to her, their eyes fixed on the floor.

"You regret it, don't you?" he asked at last.

003 kept quiet for a second, and then answered in a quiet but steady voice. "No."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"I... I don't know," 003 bit her lips and 009 shook his head.

"I think you do."

They raised their eyes and looked at each other.

"I..."

003 stood up and walked to the window. The shadows of the afternoon were getting larger now as the sun painted everything in golden tones. The track stopped, leaving them in complete stillness, and after some seconds, Ayumi Hamasaki resumed her singing in that sad, melodic soft voice of hers.

"Where do we go from here now, Joe?" she broke the silence.

009 blinked a couple of times at the question. What did she mean exactly?

"Uhm... go? I don't understand." He would have scratched his head, but at the moment, he really didn't feel like recreating cartoon clichés.

003 turned to him, her arms protectively over her chest.

"Do you love me?" Her saddened eyes pierced him, and for a moment he found himself unable to produce a single word. What was this all about?

"Of course I do! I already told you. I've told you many times," he finally stated.

"I know, but what is next."

009 felt very dumbfounded. Why was she acting that way?

003 turned to the window again and spoke, her voice void of emotions. "Words and sex don't make a relationship."

009 stood up at this and walked behind her, placing a hand over her shoulders. "No! Of course not! I'd never think that. Francoise, why are you saying this to me? What's wrong?"

003 turned to him again and let herself rest on his chest. He embraced her.

"I am sorry Joe, I'm overreacting. It's just that I don't know what to expect now."

"It's alright koishii, we are together, and I love you. I'd never let anything happen to you."

"I know. I love you too, forgive me for being so silly…"

"You're not silly."

They smiled at each other; their eyes softened, relief showing in their faces. 009 put his hand behind her nape and drew her closer to him.

Their lips touched, he caressed her cheeks tenderly and she placed her arms over his shoulder. 009 slid his hands down her torso and rested them on her hips.

"I've missed you," he interrupted his kiss, fixing his eyes on her with heavy eyelids.

003 saw the intensity in his stare and smiled in anticipation. "Yeah… Me too."

They kissed again, allowing their tongues to travel freely across their mouths, tasting, biting, chewing and sucking, barely allowing themselves a few seconds to regain some air and start their duel again. 009 then broke the kiss and lowered his mouth to her jaw line and lowered his wet lips to her neck, 003 tilted her head to give him better access as her left hand began playing with his unruly hair, urging his head closer and lower. She had already managed to pull his shirt out of his pants and her right hand was now stroking his back, slowly, making him shiver at the electric contact.

009 pulled her closer to him, letting her know just how much he wanted her, and then reached to the front of her blouse, his fingers struggling against the buttons of her blouse.

003 spoke between gasps. "I-- I'm so glad."

"About what," he said, between kisses, his breath felt hot against the sensible skin of her now half exposed breasts.

"About you being ready for a commitment."

Talk about cold showers.

"A what?" 009 stopped his actions and looked at her, his eyes wide. In the other hand, hers were narrowed.

"I _see_. That's what I thought," she said in a cold voice.

Then, without warning, she pushed him away from her with all her strength, causing him to fall backwards on the bed and from there, roll over right onto the floor, head first.

" Wha--? Oww!"

When 009 raised his head from the ground, all he could see was the retreating form of 003 as she stormed out of the room.

"Francoise! Wait!" He stood up, heading to the door, but it was too late. She was gone. Something told him it was not a wise decision to go after her right now.

------------

009 entered the living room which was empty except for 004, who was surfing the channels with a dull expression over his features. He turned his attention to the boy.

"Greetings 009."

"Uhm, hi. Where is everyone?"

"I don't know, out somewhere. If I were you I'd seize the opportunity. You both won't have to go and transgress in our poor Dolphin again, I promise not to go upstairs."

He laughed at his own words, but he could not get a response out of 009, not even a frown. The young cyborg just stared at some blank space.

"Something wrong 009?"

"Eh... no." 009 turned and was about to leave, but then he thought it over and went to sit next to 004 on the couch.

"004, can I have a word with you?"

"Alright, so soon and you are in a fight already?"

"Sort of... but I am expecting you could tell me what it was about, after all you were married. You must know women."

004 was about to answer a 'no one does', but that'd be a lie. He had known his Hilda like no one else in the world.

"Agreed. Tell me what happened."

009 then explained everything... Well... Not _everything_, just the necessary things. 004 nodded as 009 told the story, evaluating the situation, his hand over his mouth, several 'uhms' and 'ahas' leaving his lips.

"... And then she left, not saying another world, I don't know where she is now."

004 pondered for some moments, and then lowered his hand to his calf, which was resting crossed over his leg.

"She might be helping Chang at his restaurant I guess, but I advise you not to go after her right now, first you must understand what she is trying to tell you."

"You do?"

"Of course." 004 smirked, as if he were the keeper of all the wisdom of life.

"Tell me then."

"Come on 009, think hard. What is the magic word here?"

009 thought for a second... love? Nooo, too easy. Sex was not the problem after all. Didn't she say something about...? Bells rang in his head.

"Commitment."

"Bingo! That's it. She needs to know that you are ready for a serious relationship."

009's face went pale, his eyes were more open than ever.

"S-she said something about marriage... but I thought she was kidding!"

Albert chuckled, his shoulders shaking with each laughter. "Don't worry, she probably was, but how did you react to that?"

"I freaked out a little, I guess." The Japanese youth brushed his unruly hair with his hand.

009 felt the ideas sink at last. He really had been thinking about their relationship in a constant present tense, but the future hadn't really crossed his mind. Obviously it was not so for 003.

His realization must have been written all over his face, because 004 chuckled again.

"See? It doesn't mean she wants to marry you right away, it's just that she needs reassurance. We have such a volatile life. What do you want?"

What did he want?

004 continued, "Do you really feel committed to her?"

009 thought for a second, then answered with surety, "Of course."

"Then make her know it."

009 nodded resolute, but then a funny frown crossed his features.

"Wait… That's all about this? Why didn't she just tell me at once?"

004 grinned at the inexperience of his teammate. "Don't expect that. Not now, not ever, but it's worth it. Little misunderstandings like this are nothing compared to the rewards a strong love can give you 009. Don't let it slip between your fingers."

004's eyes got lost somewhere in space and time. 009 supposed he was remembering his past life with his wife. Maybe he'd want to talk about it, but he better decided to leave him alone.

"Well, thanks a lot. Really. I'd better go now."

"Yeah, no problem."

009 left the room, but he looked behind his shoulders before; 004's attention was focused on the television again, but he now held a melancholic smile over his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter: The conclusion**

I don't know if you've listened to Hayumi Hamasaki, but believe me, she is great! I recommend you to listen "Wishing" (which was the song 003 was hearing), "Evolution", "A song is born" and "No more words" (that's Inuyasha's movie theme) but all her songs are beautiful.

GA2: Muchas gracias! Thanks a lot! Domo arigato! Merci beaucoup! Grazie! Tlazocamati! (That's Nahuatl).


	18. The commitment

Disclaimer: Is this really necesary? check same line in past chapters :P

Well, at last, here it is, the last chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this fic. Please, let me know ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------

****

**Chapter eighteen: The commitment. **

****

**---------------------------------------**

The night was pleasantly warm, the wind blowing fresh air. It was accompanied by the soft and steady whispers the waves produced as they caressed the shore.

003 buried her bare feet in the sand a few inches and then watched as the water took the sand with it, exposing her feet again, the minuscule grains tickling her skin. She repeated her actions, apparently they kept her mind away from thinking.

The French cyborg gave a deep breath and then picked up a seashell, throwing it away into the ocean. She started walking slowly along the beach, being careful of not letting her feet leave the water; she liked the sensation.

"Francoise."

A voice she knew all to well reached her ears and she stopped her stroll. Moments latter 009 came after her, but 003 didn't turn around.

"Hey, I was just going to look for you at the restaurant, but somehow I knew you'd be here."

And somehow, she knew he'd know she would be there, but said none of this. "Well, here I am."

She started walking again. 009 followed her, placing himself at her side.

"Come on, don't be mad."

She walked faster, as fast as she could with her ankles now under the water. 009 accelerated his steps as well.

"Aw Francoise, come on, we need to talk."

"I don't feel like talking right now. I'd rather you to leave me alone."

"Now _you_ are being childish."

003 turned back at those words with a cold look in her blue green eyes and pointed a finger to him. "How dare you to say I am the childish one here? It is _you_ who doesn't know how to manage a serious relationship."

"That's not true! I mean, I'm learning! This whole thing is new to me."

003 resumed her walk, which now was more like a run, her legs splashing in the water as she got deeper into the sea. She held her skirt up her knees to prevent it from getting wet. 009 followed her, of course.

"Francoise! Come back!"

"No! You go back!"

"I won't!"

"I won't go back either!"

009 reached her and took her by the arm. But 003 was too angry.

"Let go of me Joe!"

"No! Not until you listen to me!"

003 pulled her arm out of his grab with energy. Maybe a little too much energy as she fell in the water with a loud splash.

"Oh Francoise, I'm sorry!"

009 was about to bend down to help her up, but In that very moment a particularly big wave arrived to the shore, --making 009 step back-- and when it receded, it uncovered a drenched 003; her hair all over her face, seaweed on top of her head. She spat out some salty water while she brushed the hair from of her eyes.

009 wasn't able to stop himself. The view was just too comical! He laughed, very hard, his hand on his head, the other one at his stomach.

"Hahahahaha! You look so funny! HA!"

003 frowned, her eyes dangerously narrow. Without warning she caught 009's foot and yanked it. 009 felt how the earth just disappeared beneath his feet and a second later he was soaked to the bone.

"Hey!" He complained as he removed his own chestnut hair from his eyes.

They looked at each other in total silence, a pucker on their lips. 003 threw some water right onto 009's face.

He seemed surprised at first at the terrible offense but after a second of consideration, he decided to imitate her actions, splashing her already dampened face. She, naturally, repeated the attack and so, the war was on.

Soon they both were immersed in a water fight; laughter filled the beach, mixing up with the splashing and the sound of the waves.

They stopped after some minutes, still laughing and panting hard. 009 looked into 003's eyes, smiling sweetly to her, and then stood up, water dripping from his body as the breeze cooled down his skin.

"Francoise, I _am_ committed."

"What?" She asked looking up, a little shocked.

"I understand what you want, and I discovered that I want it as well. I'm committed to be there for you every time you fall."

He extended his hand to her and she took it, he then helped her to stand up. "I am committed to protect you from everything. Even from evil seaweed."

After those words, he removed some of the plants from her hair. She laughed at this and lowered her head as a soft, pink color crept up her cheeks. 009 took her by the chin and made her look at his chocolate eyes.

"I am committed to support you, but also to respect your individuality and understand your needs."

003's eyes started to water a little. "Oh Joe..."

"But over all things, I am committed to you, because I love you."

003 threw herself into his arms and hugged him with a force 009 didn't know she possessed. He placed his arms around her shoulders, loving the feeling of their closeness, her heat, the shape of her body against his.

009 suddenly had the urge to do something. He didn't think he had attempted to do something more impulsive in his life! But he looked deep inside of him... He knew he really wanted this, he felt it in the deepest reaches of his heart.

009 took 003 by the shoulders and separated her form him and after looking in her turquoise eyes, his decision was made. No doubts about it.

He knelt down in front of her. The water almost reaching his waist, but he didn't care.

"W-what are you doing?"

He took her hand between his and spoke. His eyes almost seemed to shine.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, Francoise... Would you marry me?"

003 froze, her eyes went wide. Her mouth moved a couple of times but she only managed to gasp.

At last she could formulate some words.

"Joe... what are you saying to me?"

009 rose up and took her by the shoulders again. "Listen, I know that maybe we are too young, your cryogenic years don't count --he teased--, or that maybe we don't have that much money, but I also know that we risk our lives almost every day and… and I don't know what I'd do without you…" His voice trailed off at those words.

"And I don't want to lose even one single day, one single moment, not if I can spend it at your side… to the maximum." 009 felt his voice shaking with emotion, but he didn't bother in trying to hide it from her.

"I want to know the most important things about you, but also the little details, and I want to wake up next to you every morning like today, and fight over silly things again, and argue about who forgot whose birthday, or who will wash the dishes, or how shall we name our pets, or even, if you want… our kids --he blushed and smiled timidly at the last words and resumed his declaration--. I… I really want to live all of that with you. If you'll let me."

He then shut his eyelids down, squeezing her hands even tighter, and then he looked at her again; 003 felt herself melting at the love and tenderness that his beautiful, cinnamon eyes reflected.

"Francoise, I have no words to describe just how much I love you… I can't even start to understand the magnitude of this feeling you've woken up in me, let alone explain it, but believe me; I can't live without you, that's for sure," he finished with a wishful tone.

003's face blossomed in a warm smile as tears began falling down her cheeks, yet she seemed unable to answer for the time being. 009 then took one seaweed leaf from her shoulder and twisted it in a sort of circlet, he then released her hands and placed the leaf around her ring finger.

"I know this is not the best ring, but it's just a symbol."

009 then repeated his question, kissing her hand, 003 was covering her mouth with the other one.

"Francoise Arnoul. Would you do me the immense honor to become my wife?"

For a moment, only silence followed his question, a moment too large for 009.

Suddenly she threw herself into his arms, and taking his face between her hands, the crying girl spoke at last, her voice trembling with emotion. "Yes yes YES! Oh Joe of course I will!"

They joined in a breathtaking embrace. 009 couldn't help himself, he picked her up and started spinning her around, their laughter filling the air one more time.

Finally, he was too dizzy to keep on and lowered her. Now they both had tears on their eyes.

"I promise to make you very happy Joe."

"There is no way you couldn't."

They kissed one more time and then she hid her face in his chest, sighing. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, the waves moving them slowly from one side to the other.

"I can't believe it…" she said in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah…" His tone was very similar.

After that 003 looked at the improvised ring on her finger and teased him. "I'll get a better ring latter, won't I?"

009 chuckled. "If I say no, will you get mad at me and run to the house leaving me here all alone?"

003 narrowed her eyes, but she was grinning. She slapped him playfully on top of the head. "You had to have your payback. Didn't you?

"Absolutely."

009 kissed her head, tasting some more salty water on his lips. "Of course you'll get a better ring koishii, anything for my girl."

"You better." She smiled at him.

They started walking to the house, her head resting on his shoulder and his arms encircling her waist, but at the half of their way, they stopped as the same idea occurred to them. They looked at each other and 009 knew he was lost; there it was, that roguish smile. He was utterly powerless against it.

Without a single word they changed their path and headed to the cave.

Yeah… They'd break the news to the others tomorrow. That night was for them only.

**FIN**

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Don't go away yet. There's an extra scene coming soon ;) I guess you _could_ say it's the epilogue and also, I'll answer to your reviews there. Thanks for all your support, and thanks so much to GA2, you've been a great beta reader.


	19. Extra Scene: Teasing aftermath

Here's the last part of this story, wich I enjoyed a lot. I hope you did as well, and I hope you will be kind enough to leave a review.

* * *

**Extra scene: Teasing aftermath.**

* * *

G.B. opened the front door in a hurry, almost tripping on the last stair as he finally managed to get his left arm into his jacket. He had been helping Chang at his restaurant these past weeks for some extra money, but today, he wouldn't be on time.

Damned Hamlet on Hallmark channel.

The first thing he saw after closing the door was 003, standing in front of a rather large puddle of mud. Her back was to him; her head was lowered and she appeared to be worried. 007 approached her.

"Hey 003 what's wrong?"

She didn't answer. He took a better look at her; she had her fingernail into her mouth, her face reflected a frown, her other hand was clutching her neck.

"003?"

She turned to him, her eyes appeared to be watering slowly. "I lost it."

"Lost what?"

She rubbed her neck in a longing way and spoke with a saddened voice, "My golden chain, it fell in there. I was dancing around and suddenly it somehow slid out of my neck."

007 looked at the offending spot of mud and raised his eyebrows. "And why don't you get it?"

"Oh... --she moved her head, having a sigh come out of her mouth-- it's really deep. I can see my chain, but I don't think I'll reach it."

007 looked at the poodle and scratched his head. He certainly couldn't see the chain, but he guessed 003 was using her vision.

_Any way, come on. How deep could it possibly be?_

"Get a new one then and leave that one there. The water will eventually dry up any way."

She bit her lip at those words, her anguish renewed. Her hand fisted on her chest as if to grip the missing chain.

"No! I can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"It... it was my mother's."

"Oh."

007 crossed his arms. "Uhm… and where is that fiancée of yours? He should bring his arse over here and help you out."

003 moved her head negatively. "Joe went downtown and I don't know at what time he'll come back."

"Uhm... I see. --007 shifted his weight uncomfortably-- What is a puddle doing in the middle of the front yard by the way?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, it's been raining quite a lot." She then held her bright, pleading aqua eyes to him.

007 looked at his watch. He'd be late and Chang would kill him! But then he saw again the distressed face of his team-mate and gave a resigned sigh.

"Alright... I'll get it for you."

"Really? Oh 007 thanks!" 003's face lit up, her smile bigger than ever.

"Thou shall not fear my damsel for this knight shall save you from thee disgrace." 007 swelled his chest and straightened his back. A proud, sort of heroic, gesture formed upon his features.

003 clapped her hands together. She was happy. Very happy.

007 removed his jacket and handed it to her, then he took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his sleeves and pants, and so he got into the puddle.

003 wasn't kidding. The damn thing was deep enough; the mud reached up his ankles! He suppressed a grim at the unpleasant sensation of cold sticky ground getting between his toes. If he had known, he would have transformed himself into something... Anything that could prevent him from getting in there and still be able to get that blasted chain. But he was already in, so what was the point now?

"Where is it?" He called, looking around, but all he could see was mud and several weird little shadows that he didn't pay attention to.

"A little to the right."

"Here?"

"Just a little bit further."

"Here?"

"No, just give two more steps to the front."

"He--eeeeeaaaAAAH!"

007 did as told and then the ground vanished from beneath him. All the sudden he found himself sitting in the puddle. His lower body buried under the stinky matter.

"Oh! 007, I am so sorry! Are you alright?" 003 took her hands to her face.

007 looked at his mud-stained hands and his now ruined clothes. He grimaced. "Yeah. I always wanted to go to a spa and get a mud bath."

003 giggled, placing a delicate hand over her mouth, but the gesture was replaced by her widened eyes and her pointing hand.

"007! Look out! Leeches!"

"Ah?" 007 looked at his shoulder; a little, nasty, black leech rested there. Another one did the same over his arm. He took his hand to his head but he retired it quickly as he felt another of those horrendous animals! He couldn't suppress a yelp.

"Ah! Help me! Do something!" He stood up and tried to walk to the edge, but the slippery ground made him fall again. He spotted more leeches.

003 shouted her instructions, "quickly! Remove your t-shirt! Do it now!"

007 unbuttoned frantically his now full-leech t-shirt, tossing it away.

"The pants too! Hurry! Or else they'll bite you!"

The leeches were everywhere! He stood up again, and again he fell. He felt little sticky things inside his remaining clothes and that finally made him follow 003's advice, removing his pants as well, shouting all the way of course.

"What the-- Shit! Ah you bloody damned things! Go away! Bugger!"

003 kept shouting at him. "007! You have to spread mud all over you! It is the only way to prevent the leeches from sticking to your skin!"

Wha--? The mud! Yes! He had to do that! The leeches wouldn't get to his skin! They wouldn't stick if he had mud on him! They were gonna bite him! He had to do what 003 was saying! He'd be alright! He'd be… They were... He had to--"

He... he…

Now wait a minute.

Mud?

To prevent what?

007 stopped his frenetic actions and looked at himself; he was sitting in the middle of a filthy poodle, wearing nothing but his trousers. Mud dropped from his head, his chest and his arms, and the leeches were all around him. Immovable. Not a single twitch came from any of them, they were just there, floating serenely over the murky surface. He took one of them between his fingers.

It was rubber made. Fake. He looked carefully around; they all were fake.

"Did master thespian enjoy my performance?"

A click sounded behind him, accompanied by a flash and a giggle. 007 turned his face and another flash blinded his eyes for a second.

003 was standing there with his jacket neatly folded on the grass next to her. Her head was tilted to the side, her right hand holding a camera, her left one went to her chest and removed the supposedly lost golden chain from under her blouse. She then gave him a sweet, kind smile which soon transformed into a smug grin.

He observed then a shovel resting on the front wall of the house, lying next to it, a hose still dripped water over the grass. 003 placed her hands behind her like the good girl she was not being.

"Wha--?"

"I told you I'd make you pay, some how, someday." She interrupted him, raising a fine golden eyebrow.

007 clutched his fist, clenching his jaw. "How dare you! You... you little--"

"Uhm... --she placed a finger on her cheek, looking up, her smile never leaving her lips-- I think these pictures will go just fine on the fridge. Don't you agree? And don't worry, you can take them if you like them so much. I will have enough copies to replace the ones you remove. And _don't you dare_ make Joe wash those clothes, understood?"

With those words 003 turned around. She could hear the cyborg splashing in the mud again as he tried to get up unsuccessfully. 007 called after her.

"You're wicked 003! Wicked I said! What did 009 do to you? You're going down missy! You'll see!"

003 laughed. Oh the satisfaction! She then headed quickly to the garage and climbed gracefully on the convertible, which engine already had some time waiting for her to start the ride.

007's screams were still perfectly audible.

Yeah, she'd reveal the film that very same afternoon. That --so eerie in her-- smug smile returned to her face as she lowered her sun glasses over her eyes. And so she hit the pedal.

Once and for all everyone would learn not to mess up with Francoise Arnoul.

* * *

There WAS supposed to be a wedding scene after this chapter but... my own, tragil romantic life and the cancellation of my own wedding has rotten every possibility of my muse being able to help me out with this... sorry guys, maybe, one day, when my heart heals (am I being dramatic or what?) I'll maage to write said scene.

About the chain used as a bait: I got the concept from GoldAngel2 story "No greater love". Go and read it! It's great.

In case that you finished this extra scene and still have no idea of its reason or where did it come form, then I suggest you to go back to chapter fourteen and read it again, specially the last part.

_**Now the answers to the reviewers, in posting order:**_

**GoldAngel2**: I don't know what would have been of this story if not for all your help my friend. You are one of the best writers and I am so happy that you got your interest over this little story of mine. Thank a lot for all your patience and constant support. HUGS.

**Anna-angel2**: I am so glad you liked it. I hope you enjoyed the subsequent chapters as well.

**angel-trump**: Thanks a lot for reviewing. Yeah, those chats were cute, weren't they?

**Moon Shaddow**: Thanks for the information ;) A seagull? Hah hah hah I hadn't thought of that! By the way, I classified chapter 15 as a lime according to Cfan's definition. Thanks a lot for your constant reviews. And about chap 17, uhm, what "word"? O.o

**Silente faerie64** a.k.a. **jenny644443855**: Hey my friend. Thanks for your support! I told you I'd make chap 15 good for you! I'll be waiting for you to update your stories.

**l-337 lvl3**: L337 5P34K 47 FF.N37 ? Cool! By the way, I'm sorry your account was erased, I read your story, but I didn't dare to leave a review (shudders). But you know what? I just might continue it.

**f-zelda**: Thanks a lot for your reviews and suggestions! And yeah, I thought it wouldn't be fair for you guys if I stopped writing when the main problem was solved, it'd feel incomplete. BTW you'll love my next one-shot ;) ¡Saludos a la Madre Plata!

**Gohan-Chan**: Thanks so much for your review ;).

**LesMiserable**: Did I write fast enough :P And wow, I feel honored that you think my story is THAT good. Thanks a lot!

**Slasher 242**: I told you I knew what for you wanted X-vision hah hah! And sorry for disappointing you on the lemon thing at chap 13, but you can get the real one by e-mailing to me ;) Thanks for reviewing and I am glad you enjoyed the reading.

**Shary**: My friend! The future engineer! Lots of love to you too! Jajaja espero que te hayas carcajeado tanto como yo, y k te hayan gustado las partes fluffy jejeje. Gracias por tu apoyo hermanita. I'm so glad I found some one as obsessed as I! Heh heh!

**Ichia**: Thanks a lot! I had a very good time writing this. I loved chap 7 as well, but I think my fav one was 11 heh heh. ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios paisa!

**Hi299O**: I loved your comments, they made me laugh. My greetings to Hi2991, Monoked and of course, how could I forget Squirrelzilla?

**Sorrowful**: Thanks so much for your constant reviews. I am so happy you liked it! You really thought it was brilliant? And thanks a lot for your reviews on my other stories.

**LivEviL**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Wicked Enough**: Ah your review brought a huge smile to my lips! I consider you a fine writer, and the fact that you thought my story was good really made me feel touched.

**Wildfire-Sky: **Gomen gomen! I am so sorry for forgetting about your review the first time, but I am really glad you are back! thanks a lot for your comments and I hope you enjoyed the end.

**Lil Rose Angel**: I'm happy you liked my idea! And thanks for the compliments, actually my English got much better since I started reading fanfics!

**Cyborggirl**: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the following chapters as well.

**Mika00021**: I hope I satisfied the obsession! Did I? Yeah, Spanish is my mother tongue, but Fanfics should be an institutionalized method to learn a second language!

**Kuroi tenshi – Dark Angel**: Thanks so much for your review. Yeah, what a way to fall in love, right? ;)

**isa-x: **Hey Isa! Thaks a lot for your review and your mail! La verdad es que recibí mucho apoyo de parte de la comunidad hispano parlante. Y sobre Robotech, híjoles, tendría que ver la serie de nuevo por que ya no me acuerdo tanto jajaja, but I might try.

**Holli**: Thanks for your reviews. I also loved Al in that chapter, though I'd like to know in which parts you had troubles with the reading. You know, I really want to improve myself. I hope you enjoyed the end ;)

**Animefreak11**: Hi! Oops, sorry for that mistake, but I already fixed it. I am glad you liked this story, and my other ones too! Je ne parle pas français couramment, mais j'aime ton languaje beaucoup! Il est vraiment beau!

**Freddo**: Hey! thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed the… uh… lime version ;) And thanks so much for adding me to your fav list! I hope you liked my other stories as well. I'll be keeping an eye for your cyborg story ;)

**Fluff-Hunters**: Wow… You noticed that detail! And you were right! That little joke was important for the plot! Thanks for the reviews.

**SHAWN PROVONCHA**: Thanks for your review! I'm so pleased to know that you enjoyed the reading! And you're welcome!

At last, my eternal gratitude for each one of you. This was my first C009 long fic and you really helped me feel more confident. After one more one-shot I'll be on a hiatus for a while (details at my profile page) but I'll be back, plot bunnies are chewing at my leg too hard these days :-S


End file.
